


Ajo, ojo e peperoncino.

by Folkvangr26



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, missing moment, occasional AU, one shots, random things
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folkvangr26/pseuds/Folkvangr26
Summary: Raccolta di One shot.Estratto random:«Ero venuto a parlà de affari, ma è evidente che nun ne sei in grado.» dopo quelle parole Spadino era convinto che lo avrebbe lasciato andare e finalmente lo avrebbe lasciato solo. Ma Aureliano non ne aveva intenzione. Lo tenne fermo per il braccio e iniziò a trascinarlo verso la porta.«Adesso vieni co me.» disse.«Dove?»«A casa mia.»Spadino era esausto. Non ce la faceva più a combattere e aveva voglia di dormire e vomitare, non in questo ordine.Appena Aureliano lo fece sedere nel posto del passeggero abbandonò la testa contro il sedile e sentì il suo intero corpo crollare. Sentì solo Aureliano che si sporgeva su di lui per mettergli la cintura di sicurezza.Il tempo che Aureliano si andasse a sedere al posto del guidatore lui si sentiva già nel dormiveglia.«Ce penso io a te.» lo sentì dire, mentre si addormentava.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Leave me alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Scrivo per hobby, per distrarmi, per terapia. Spesso scrivo roba random che non va a finire da nessuna parte. Qui c'è una raccolta.  
> Enjoy

Non poteva crederci, Alberto, che si era messo da solo in quella situazione.  
In quel momento avrebbe potuto essere a casa, a studiare con i suoi cugini, mentre zia Maria cercava in tutti i modi di fargli prestare attenzione e, nel frattempo, zia Aneta faceva i biscotti e li metteva al centro del tavolo.  
E invece no, lui stupido com’era aveva chiesto a sua madre di andare in una scuola pubblica. Una scuola normale, una di quelle che frequentavano i ragazzini di Roma.  
Voleva essere normale, diceva. In realtà voleva essere semplicemente come loro.  
Ma era stato sciocco, e non era da Alberto Anacleti essere uno sciocco.  
Non solo era indietro con il programma – era bravo in matematica, perché zia Maria gli aveva insegnato per bene, ma faceva schifo in tutte le altre materie. Italiano? Pessimo. Inglese? Non ne parliamo neanche – ma tutti i ragazzini del liceo avevano capito immediatamente quanto in realtà fosse diverso da loro. Ed era per questo che l’avevano preso di mira.  
Per i suoi vestiti, per i suoi capelli, per il suo modo di muoversi.  
Lo chiamavano zingaro, lo chiamavo “lo zozzo”, lo chiamavano “il frocio”.  
E Alberto non era uno di quelli che, al primo problema, andava a chiedere aiuto. No, a lui era stato insegnato a cavarsela da solo.  
Quindi aveva iniziato a rispondere, aveva iniziato a combattere, quando cercavano di sottometterlo fisicamente, anche in tre o in quattro contro di lui. Ma aveva capito ben presto come quella non fosse una buona tattica. Lui era mingherlino e, anche se la rabbia che covava lo aiutava con la forza, loro erano comunque più numerosi e più grossi di lui.  
Era per questo che, in quel momento, si trovava chiuso in un cubicolo di un bagno al secondo piano della sua scuola e cercava di fermarsi il sangue che gli usciva dal naso con un mucchio di carta igienica.   
Nessuno lo aveva mai colpito, prima di allora. Sì, certo, lo spintonavano. Giocavano a lanciarsi il suo corpo come un terribile gioco dei tre, quattro, cinque cantoni. Ma nessuno lo aveva mai colpito, con un pugno, in pieno viso.  
Questo perché aveva insultato la mamma di uno di quei quattro stronzi della 3B che lo stava tormentando. E lo stronzo era uscito fuori di testa e l’aveva colpito.  
Alberto non si era mai sentito così arrabbiato e mortificato, ma era anche sorpreso. Semplicemente non pensava che sarebbe mai accaduta una cosa del genere. Quindi era scappato e si era nascosto lì, come il vigliacco che era.  
Sapeva che sarebbe dovuto uscire da lì, metterci un po' d’acqua su quel naso, controllare che non glielo avessero rotto, ma l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era stare seduto sul water, con gli occhi fissi sulla porta. Si sentiva senza forze. Non sapeva se fosse una cosa psicologica o solo la perdita di sangue.  
Fu in quel momento che sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi.  
«Anaclè, stai qua dentro?» chiese una voce terribilmente conosciuta.  
Sentì il ragazzo aprire con un colpo secco la porta del primo cubicolo, poi il secondo. Il terzo, quello in cui si trovava lui, gli fece resistenza.  
«Aò, sei tu?»  
«Adami, lasciami in pace.» si decise a rispondere.  
«Daje su, apri ’sta porta. Nun me fa rosicà.» disse Aureliano Adami, alunno della 4B. Non era necessariamente uno di quelli che lo prendeva di mira, ma era amico di tutti quelli che lo facevano. Avrebbe fatto facilmente parte del gruppo se non avesse avuto quel modo di fare così schivo. Tutti lo rispettavano proprio per il suo modo di fare. Inconsapevolmente popolare e misterioso, aveva il privilegio più grande di tutti: quello di potersi fare i cazzi propri.  
«Che voi fa, me voi menà pure te?»   
«No. Quer cojone de Alex ha esagerato e ce sta sangue per terra pe tutto il bagno. Me apri ’sta porta?»  
Persino il tono che stava utilizzando faceva sembrare come se fosse lui a fargli un favore e che, sinceramente, non gliene sarebbe fregato nulla se Alberto avesse deciso o meno di aprigli la porta.  
Lui, comunque, ne sarebbe uscito più figo di prima.  
Alberto lo odiava, ma meglio lui che qualcun altro.  
Tirò su il chiavistello della porta e l’aprì. Lo vide davanti a lui, con le braccia incrociate al petto, con indosso il suo caratteristico giacchetto di pelle, i suoi stivaloni neri e due grossi occhi azzurri.  
«Meno male, eh.» commentò.  
«Che cosa vuoi?»  
«C’hai messo un po’ d’acqua fredda? Aiuta col sangue.» disse Aureliano Adami, glissando la sua domanda.  
«Perché te importa? Che vuoi?»  
Aureliano sospirò, ancora con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
«Nun me piace ’sta storia. Nun me piace quello che te fanno. E oggi hanno esagerato.»   
Gli disse quelle parole guardandolo dritto negli occhi e Alberto con un solo sguardo poté capire che era sincero.  
«Beh, se nun piace a te, figurate a me.» rispose con sufficienza, dirigendosi verso il lavandino.  
Poteva dargli fastidio la sua presenza in quel bagno, ma avrebbe seguito il suo consiglio.  
Aprì l’acqua fredda e bagnò leggermente il cumulo di carta igienica, per poi tamponarsi il naso.  
«Devi tené la testa indietro se no continua a sanguinà.» lo riprese Aureliano.  
«Va bene, va bene, infermiera.» lo prese in giro Alberto, facendo però subito dopo come Aureliano gli aveva consigliato.  
«Voi sempre avè l’ultima parola, per questo poi te menano.» rispose sprezzante il ragazzo.  
«No, nun me lasciano mai in pace, per questo devo avè sempre l’ultima parola.»  
Aureliano sospirò, già esausto. Alberto lo sentì venire verso di lui, anche se poteva vederlo solo con la sua vista periferica. Sussultò quando il ragazzo gli tolse di mano la carta igienica.   
Lo vide bagnarla un altro po’ e poi gliela spinse sotto il naso, costringendolo poi, con una mano dietro la nuca, a piegare indietro la testa. Spinse forte, molto più forte di come stava facendo Alberto e poi gli strinse il ponte del naso con indice e pollice.  
«Me fai male così.»  
«Lo voi fa smette de sanguinà o no?»   
Alberto finalmente smise di polemizzare e si prese un attimo per guardare il ragazzo davanti a sé.  
Era più alto di lui e fisicamente più grande. Anche in viso sembrava molto più adulto, con l’ombra della barba che iniziava fare capolino. Alberto sembrava ancora un ragazzino invece.  
I suoi occhi azzurri erano seri, e profondi, come se avessero visto più cose di quanto avrebbero dovuto.   
«Perché me stai aiutà?» gli chiese ad un certo punto Alberto, quando si rese conto che lo stava fissando già da un po’.  
«Te l’ho detto perché.»  
Rimase in silenzio un attimo, perché era chiaro che Aureliano non avrebbe detto di più.   
«Pare si sia fermato.» disse un secondo dopo il ragazzo, che aveva avuto per tutto il tempo la sua attenzione sul naso di Alberto.  
Allontanò il tampone improvvisato per constatare che non uscisse altro sangue fresco dalla narice, quindi annuì. «Sì, si è fermato.» confermò.  
Ma ad Alberto non importava niente del suo naso, con la fine del sanguinamento la sua rabbia non si era certo dissipata.  
«Deve essere bello,» iniziò «essere lasciato in pace, dico.»  
Aureliano fece un passo indietro e Alberto prese finalmente un po’ d’aria. Non se ne era neanche accorto di stare trattenendo il respiro.  
Aureliano si allontanò per raggiungere il cestino e ci lasciò cadere dentro la carta igienica insanguinata. Stava per rispondergli, poi improvvisamente si fermò a pensare per un attimo.  
«Smetterebbero se solo sapessero chi sei.»   
Alberto aggrottò le sopracciglia «Chi sono?» chiese, confuso.  
Aureliano scoppiò a ridere, poi scosse la testa.  
«Me lasciano in pace… anzi, me parlano a malapena perché c’hanno paura. Perché io so Aureliano Adami, il figlio di Tulli Adami. Qui lo sanno tutti e tutti hanno paura di me. Come se andassi in giro ad ammazzà la gente.»  
Alberto non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando. Dovevo significare qualcosa, per lui, quelle informazioni?  
«E loro non hanno idea di chi tu sia, non è vero? Alberto Anacleti, figlio di Boris, fratello di Manfredi Anacleti.» si mise a ridere, forse nel vedere l’espressione che le sue parole avevano provocato nel ragazzino che aveva di fronte.  
Alberto scosse la testa, sempre più confuso «Come fai a sapere queste cose?» gli chiese.  
«Perché mio padre sa chi siete. Quindi lo so anche io.»  
Alberto sapeva, ovviamente, quali fossero gli affari della famiglia Anacleti, lo sapeva da quando era un bambino, ci era cresciuto in mezzo, ma proprio per questo motivo non era una cosa che lo disturbava particolarmente. La verità era che per suo fratello Manfredi e per sua madre era ancora troppo piccolo per essere coinvolto attivamente. Per questo motivo non sapeva chi fossero gli Adami?  
«Comunque non ce perde quella capoccetta che te ritrovi» ricominciò Aureliano «le cose te se chiariranno tra poco, probabilmente. E forse dopo io e te saremo dei nemici naturali.»  
Alberto aveva così tante domande che non sapeva neanche da dove iniziare, così rimase a guardarlo, finché Aureliano sorrise, forse deridendolo della sua espressione da idiota.  
«Prima de quel momento potremmo esse amici, io e te.» gli diede due pacche amichevoli sulla guancia.  
«Quindi dimme ’na parola e io li metto tutti al posto loro.»  
Era questo, quello che stava cercando di fare con quel discorso? Aiutarlo con la questione bulli?  
«Non ho bisogno d’aiuto.»  
Aureliano alzò le mani e si allontanò da lui, indietreggiando verso la porta del bagno.  
«Lo so che siete orgogliosi, _voi_. Quindi pensace, quando te se stancato de esse tormentato, fammelo sapè.»   
Gli lanciò un’ultima occhiata, un cenno di saluto con la testa ed uscì.


	2. I don’t want to talk about that with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo abbracciò e Spadino rimase con il suo maledetto cucchiaio di legno in aria e il cuore che gli si spezzava ancora una volta nel petto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconda One Shot - molto breve questa volta - per accompagnarvi questa settimana. Spero vi piaccia.  
> Alla prossima

Spadino era impegnato a cercare di ricordarsi se avesse o meno già messo il sale nell’acqua che stava bollendo sul fuoco, per questo neanche si accorse di Aureliano che, silenziosamente, si appoggiava allo stipite della porta, all’ingresso della cucina.   
Era una di quelle serate in cui Spadino non se l’era sentita di tornare a casa e quindi aveva proposto una spaghettata nell’albergo di Aureliano. Aureliano, a cui, non l’avrebbe mai detto, piaceva molto la cucina di Spadino, aveva fatto un grugnito di assenso.  
Non si accorse neanche, mentre buttava la pasta, di come lui avesse preso a fissargli la schiena, guardando con attenzione quella testa di tigre che ornava la sua felpa.  
Lo guardava con un mezzo sorriso inconsapevole, mentre sorseggiava una Coca Cola in lattina.  
«Carbonara, sì?» esclamò, decisamente a voce troppo alta, pensando di dover raggiungere la stanza accanto, in cui sapeva esserci Aureliano.  
Si girò, sorpreso, quando la risposta arrivò da molto più vicino di quanto si aspettasse.  
«Va bene.» disse, piano, Aureliano.  
«Oh, stai qua?»  
Si rese conto in un attimo dello sguardo strano del ragazzo. «Che te guardi?» gli chiese, appoggiando i fianchi al piano della cucina.  
«Perché sei qua?» gli chiese Aureliano.  
Spadino alzò le sopracciglia. «Te l’ho chiesto se potevo venì. C’hai da fa? Me ne devo andà?»  
Il padrone di casa scosse la testa. «No, io nun c’ho un cazzo da fa. Ma me pare che tu invece c’avresti da fa.»  
Lui lo guardò per un secondo, confuso, prima di ricordarsi di girare la pasta con un mestolo di legno.  
«Te giuro che nun te sto a capì, Aurelià.»  
«Minchia, Spadì, il ragazzo che te scopi.» esclamò Aureliano, con un sorriso derisorio sulle labbra.  
Spadino si girò verso di lui, con gli occhi sbarrati, senza parole.  
«Nun me lamento eh, me fa piacere che me cucini la cena. Ma te potresti…»  
«Nun vojo parlà de questo co te.» lo interruppe Spadino. Era serio e la sua faccia stava diventando rossa, non sapeva se per imbarazzo o per rabbia, così distolse lo sguardo.  
Aureliano alzò le mani al cielo, tenendo la lattina con due dita. «Va bene, va bene, nun t’agità. Era pe parlà.»  
Spadino lo guardò, con uno sguardo talmente severo che Aureliano capì subito che la conversazione aveva preso una strada diversa. Forse aveva esagerato.  
«Voi parlà de chi me scopo, Aurelià?» chiese Spadino, sarcastico.  
«Beh, pensavo fossimo amici. E gli amici fanno pure questo.»   
«Chi l’avrebbe mai pensata ’sta cosa quanno m’hai dato del frocio.»  
Aureliano si fece silenzioso, annuendo piano e abbassando la testa. «Certo.» disse. «Nun te la dimenticherai mai ’sta cosa, ve?»  
«Vuoi che me la dimentichi?» gli chiese Alberto, cercando di concentrarsi solo sulla pasta che vorticava nell’acqua bollente.  
«Sì, che cazzo. Che cosa vuoi che faccia? Che me inginocchi a chiedete perdono?»  
Alberto si girò, con le sopracciglia sollevate.  
«Beh, nun m’hai mai chiesto scusa per le cose che hai detto. E nun ce n’è bisogno. Lo so che non è il genere de cose che bisogna aspettasse da Aureliano Adami.»  
Quello fu un duro colpo per Aureliano, e lo stupì il fatto di esserci rimasto così male in seguito alle parole di Spadino. Rimase in silenzio, congelato.  
«Vale qualcosa se te chiedo scusa adesso?»  
Quella domanda arrivò totalmente inaspettata. Spadino si girò e lo guardò senza poter nascondere la sorpresa.  
«Smettila dai, nun fa er cojone.»  
«Aò, cazzo, so serio.» e Spadino vide la sua serietà sul suo volto.  
Lanciò le mani al cielo, tornando alla sua pasta. Ogni minuto di cottura sembravano dieci.  
«Spadì, me dispiace. Sul serio.»   
Poi lo sentì muoversi e fu costretto a girarsi e affrontarlo. Ora era a pochi passi da lui e aveva lasciato la lattina di Coca Cola sul piano in alluminio. Gli appoggiò una mano sul viso e sentì chiaramente il freddo dell’enorme anello che portava sull’indice contro il caldo bollente della sua guancia.  
«Te vojo bene, Spadì. Davvero. So stato ’no stronzo co te e tu me sei stato accanto comunque.»  
Lo abbracciò e Spadino rimase con il suo maledetto cucchiaio di legno in aria e il cuore che gli si spezzava ancora una volta nel petto.


	3. Move out of my way before I make you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tempo che Aureliano si andasse a sedere al posto del guidatore lui si sentiva già nel dormiveglia.  
> «Ce penso io a te.» lo sentì dire, mentre si addormentava.

Dalla morte di Isabelle e la fuga di sua sorella le cose non erano andate bene per Aureliano, che si era chiuso completamente in se stesso.   
Da un momento all’altro si era trovato con un pugno di mosche in mano e senza una ragione per vivere. Da solo in una casa gigantesca e senza uno scopo.   
Aveva dimenticato tutto e tutti.  
Aveva dimenticato anche Spadino. Spadino che aveva perso l’unica cosa che gli importasse davvero poco prima di lui ma non aveva la forza e la maturità adatta per non ricorrere all’autodistruzione.  
Ed era questo quello che Spadino Anacleti stava facendo, con una straordinaria ostinazione: autodistruggersi.  
Era nascosto da giorni nel suo locale chiuso e destinato solamente a lui. Tornava a casa solo quando voleva cambiarsi oppure era abbastanza sobrio per guidare.  
Ma Aureliano era più forte e ne era uscito da solo, o quasi. Un piccolo calcio al culo ricevuto da Romoletto lo aveva portato ad uscire di casa, a tornare a gestire i suoi affari, a cercare una soluzione per tutto quello che era successo.   
Ed era così che si era ricordato di Spadino. Aveva capito che non poteva combattere contro il Samurai da solo, aveva bisogno di un’alleanza e chi meglio dell’erede al trono degli Anacleti?  
Aveva provato a chiamarlo al numero che avevano usato per comunicare lui, Spadino e Lele, ma il telefono aveva suonato senza ricevere risposta.  
Non poteva permettersi di andare a Villa Anacleti, quindi provò a quel tugurio di locale che Spadino amava così tanto.  
Capì di averlo trovato quando vide la sagoma di una macchina, coperta da un telo blu, parcheggiata di fronte all’ingresso laterale del locale, quello destinato allo staff.  
Alzò leggermente il telo per scoprire la macchina che riconobbe, facilmente, come quella di Spadino.  
Provò a bussare alla rumorosa porta di metallo, ma non ricevette risposta.  
«Spadì, so Aureliano!» urlò, da dietro la porta, ma subito dopo provò a tirare giù la maniglia e fare pressione con la spalla sulla porta. Questa si aprì graffiando il pavimento.  
Dentro era completamente buio, fatta eccezione per una luce che proveniva da finestre alte sopra il bar.  
«Spadì, ce sei?» chiamò ancora, guardandosi intorno.  
Fu allora che lo vide.   
Spadino si era creato un piccolo soggiorno vicino alla pista da ballo. Un divano grande di pelle marrone, una poltrona uguale e un piccolo tavolino in vetro.   
In pochi secondi i suoi occhi scansionarono il luogo. Il bar impolverato, la vecchia poltrona di pelle, il tavolino in vetro. La bottiglia di vodka quasi finita abbandonata lì sopra.  
Spadino addormentato, con la mano che gli penzolava dal bordo del divano.   
Ma c’era qualcosa di strano.  
Il suo viso era pallido e la sua posizione innaturale.  
Scavalcò il tavolino e si chinò davanti al divano. «Spadì, svejate.» lo scosse, ma non ci fu nessuna risposta.  
Lo spinse più forte «Spadì, daje n’po’.» ma nulla.  
Fu in quel momento che vide della polvere bianca sparsa per il tavolino, fino ad ora nascosta alla sua vista dalla bottiglia.  
«Testa di cazzo.» sospirò. Guardando il suo viso e la sua bocca, pallida e spenta, escluse un’overdose, ma fece forza sulle braccia e tirò su il corpo di Spadino. Lo fece girare, con il volto verso il pavimento e, dietro di lui, alla cieca, cercò la sua bocca e gli infilò due dita in gola.   
Voleva poter dire che quella fosse la prima volta che faceva una cosa del genere, ma non lo era, non con suo padre in casa.  
Spadino iniziò immediatamente a vomitare e tossire. Aprì e chiuse gli occhi velocemente, confuso e dolorante.  
L’ultima cosa che ricordava era che aveva fatto appena in tempo a lasciare la bottiglia sul tavolo che aveva sentito la testa girare e spegnersi.  
Tossì, cercando di respirare e chiuse gli occhi per non vedere quello che gli usciva dalla bocca, o sentiva che avrebbe continuato a vomitare per sempre.  
«Daje su, butta fori tutto.» sentì una voce alle sue spalle e le mani di qualcuno addosso, una aperta sul suo petto e l’altra che gli teneva la fronte.  
Tossì ancora e si liberò di tutto quello che aveva nello stomaco. Liquidi più che altro. Alcool, nello specifico.  
Non ricordava l’ultima volta che aveva mangiato, né l’ultima volta che era tornato a casa a cambiarsi.  
Quando ebbe finito, le stesse mani che lo avevano sorretto, lo tirarono su e lo lasciarono cadere sul divano.  
Fu in quel momento che lo vide. Aureliano Adami davanti a lui.  
Gli venne un nuovo conato di vomito che trattenne.   
L’ultima cosa che voleva al mondo, l’ultima in assoluto, era vedere Aureliano Adami.  
Gli uscì un grugnito dallo stomaco e si alzò di scatto. Sentiva il bisogno fisico di stare lontano da lui e non voleva neanche sapere perché si trovasse lì.  
Appena mise i piedi a terra si rese conto di essere ancora terribilmente ubriaco, tanto che barcollò e ci mise un attimo per sentirsi fermo sul pavimento.  
«Aò!» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire Aureliano mentre vedeva la scena davanti ai suoi occhi.  
«Che cazzo ce fai qua?» ringhiò fuori Spadino, mentre la sua vista si focalizzava e il suo cervello si schiariva dalle nebbie dell’alcool.  
«Volevo parlà co te. A te piuttosto che cazzo te dice il cervello? Alcool e coca? Ma non hai imparato n’cazzo eh?» si alzò in piedi e guardò Spadino andare verso il bancone del bar.   
«Perché nun te fai i cazzi tua?»  
Spadino gli dava le spalle, avendo come unico obiettivo lo scaffale con le bottiglie di alcolici dietro al bar. Ma non ce la fece. Lui era molto più lento di quanto gli sembrasse e Aureliano riuscì a batterlo facilmente, mettendosi tra lui e il bar.  
Vedendolo così, in forma, sveglio, sempre terribilmente bello, lo faceva stare male. Odiava il fatto che lui lo stesse vedendo in quelle condizioni patetiche.  
Era ubriaco e strafatto, il viso bianco come un lenzuolo, un terribile sapore in bocca, le gambe che faticavano a tenerlo in piedi.  
«Che cazzo c’hai, eh?»   
Spadino non gli rispose, non ci provò neanche, ma provò sicuramente a superarlo. Aureliano gli puntò una mano sul petto, e per quanto ne sapeva Spadino era fatta di cemento.  
«Da quando hai iniziato a pippà sta merda?»   
Spadino lo guardò con odio, ma Aureliano ci lesse anche una profonda tristezza.   
Non era bravo con i sentimenti, ma ormai aveva imparato a conoscerlo quel ragazzino.  
«Non so affari tua, Aurelià.»  
«Lo sai che potevi morì da solo, qua dentro?»  
«Meno male che ce stai sempre tu a salvà la situazione, eh.» lo prese in giro, provando a forzare il suo posto di blocco, ma Aureliano era un muro e gli tenne testa facilmente, bloccandolo con il suo intero corpo.  
«Aurelià, levate, prima che me incazzo.»   
Aureliano scosse la testa, ma prese la consapevole scelta di non ridere in faccia a quello straccio di ragazzino che si trovava davanti che non avrebbe potuto fare niente per forzarlo.  
«Ma se nun te reggi manco in piedi.» gli disse e anche se non aveva riso, l’espressione di delusione che aveva sul volto ferì Spadino nel profondo. Perché ancora teneva a quello che pensava?  
La rabbia si impossessò di lui, ma era ancora troppo ubriaco e strafatto per capire che in nessun modo sarebbe riuscito a tenere testa ad Aureliano. Avrebbe fatto fatica perfino da sobrio, ma almeno avrebbe potuto usare il cervello. Per quello, era certo di averne di più di quel buzzurro de Ostia davanti a lui. Ma adesso era tutto fuori uso e il suo cervello era troppo confuso e annebbiato per essergli di aiuto.  
Si scagliò su di lui, con tutta la forza che aveva, ma non fu lontanamente abbastanza.  
Aureliano fece resistenza con il suo corpo e Spadino andò a finire a terra, incapace di rimanere in equilibrio.  
«Adesso basta, okay? Prima che me incazzo sul serio.» Aureliano accorse e gli offrì una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Spadino la rifiutò.  
«Nun me toccà!»  
«Smettila de fa er cojone.» lo ribeccò Aureliano, e con forza lo afferrò per l’avambraccio e lo tirò su. Si rese conto che era stato troppo facile.  
«Se po sapè che cazzo voi?»  
«Ero venuto a parlà de affari, ma è evidente che nun ne sei in grado.» dopo quelle parole Spadino era convinto che lo avrebbe lasciato andare e finalmente lo avrebbe lasciato solo.  
Ma Aureliano non ne aveva intenzione. Lo tenne fermo per il braccio e iniziò a trascinarlo verso la porta.  
«Adesso vieni co me.» disse.  
«Dove?»  
«A casa mia.»  
Spadino era esausto. Non ce la faceva più a combattere e aveva voglia di dormire e vomitare, non in questo ordine.  
Appena Aureliano lo fece sedere nel posto del passeggero abbandonò la testa contro il sedile e sentì il suo intero corpo crollare. Sentì solo Aureliano che si sporgeva su di lui per mettergli la cintura di sicurezza.  
Il tempo che Aureliano si andasse a sedere al posto del guidatore lui si sentiva già nel dormiveglia.  
«Ce penso io a te.» lo sentì dire, mentre si addormentava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi con un nuovo aggiornamento easy, mentre lavoro su qualcos'altro di BIG.  
> Fatemi sapere se una di queste shot vi piace, magari potrei pensare ad un approfondimento ;)  
> take care


	4. Do never try that again, understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non pensava che quell’albergo potesse farlo sentire ancora più solo di casa sua.   
> E invece si trovava lì, da solo, in un albergo gigantesco, sdraiato su un divano a vedere qualche vecchia fiction in tv e ogni secondo che passava stava peggio.  
> La situazione era strana, perché era alla sua terza birra e non era una cosa da Aureliano Adami.  
> No, non si sentiva se stesso, quella sera.

Non pensava che quell’albergo potesse farlo sentire ancora più solo di casa sua.   
E invece si trovava lì, da solo, in un albergo gigantesco, sdraiato su un divano a vedere qualche vecchia fiction in tv e ogni secondo che passava stava peggio.  
La situazione era strana, perché era alla sua terza birra e non era una cosa da Aureliano Adami.  
No, non si sentiva se stesso, quella sera.  
Per un attimo pensò di chiamare Nadia, ma non poteva, forse perché non era esattamente lei la persona che avrebbe voluto chiamare, ma era quella che sarebbe venuta sicuramente.  
Se avesse chiamato la persona che voleva davvero chiamare… non sapeva se sarebbe venuta. Non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, non dopo tutto quello che lui gli aveva fatto.  
Ma una parte di lui, quella inconscia, sapeva che lui sarebbe venuto immediatamente, se lo avesse chiamato. Perché aveva quel potere su di lui e ne era, incoscientemente, al corrente.  
Prese il telefono – quel vecchio telefono senza accesso ad Internet – e scrisse un messaggio.  
Ce la fai a venire all’albergo?  
La risposta arrivò dopo solo qualche minuto.  
Adesso?  
Chiedeva.  
Sì, adesso.  
Non disse nient’altro, sapendo che così avrebbe reso la sua richiesta urgente, anche se davvero, non lo era.   
Cosa avrebbe fatto se lui fosse venuto davvero? Cosa gli avrebbe detto? Perché voleva saperlo?  
Si alzò e tornò al bar, l’unica cosa viva dell’albergo, oltre alla sala lounge con il biliardino e la tv.  
Prese una bottiglia di Rum e ne versò un po' in un bicchiere, allungandolo con della RedBull.  
Lo faceva perché non aveva idea di come si bevesse e anche perché il sapore del Rum liscio era terribile.  
Lo zucchero presente nella RedBull mitigò il sapore dell’alcool, che gli arrivò subito in testa.

Era ancora seduto sul divano quando sentì una macchina fermarsi fuori dall’hotel, poi la porta principale aprirsi e finalmente vide Spadino entrare nella sala lounge. Aveva indosso il suo bomberino con la tigre ricamata sulla schiena ed era vestito completamente di nero, con un jeans aderente ed una t-shirt.  
«Aò, che succede?» chiese, andando dritto verso il divano. Rimase lì a guardarlo, in attesa, con le mani nelle tasche della giacca.  
Aureliano se ne stava lì, scomposto, con la mente annebbiata.  
«Aurelià, che c’hai?» gli chiese il ragazzo, vedendo chiaramente che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
«Niente. Sto bene. Viette a sedè qua.» rispose lui, finalmente, cercando di tirarsi su a sedere composto.  
Spadino alzò le sopracciglia e lo guardò sorpreso. «Ma sei ubriaco?»  
«No, no.» disse lui, ma non convinse nessuno.  
«Ma come, tu che rompi sempre il cazzo e fai il salutista…?»  
«Me so solo fatto un drink.»  
«Un drink un cazzo. Guarda come stai!» Spadino non poté fare a meno di ridere, guardandolo riverso su quel divano.   
Aveva il bicchiere ancora in mano, le guance e gli occhi erano in fiamme, i suoi occhi azzurri brillavano.  
«Oh, vaffanculo.» rispose Aureliano, tirandosi su.  
«Aspetta qua, nun te move.» lo avvertì Spadino, prima di andare verso il bar. Si tolse la giacca e la lasciò sul bancone, poi prese un bicchiere pulito e lo riempi d’acqua fresca. Poi tornò da lui.  
«Bevi questo, dai.» scambiò, in mano ad Aureliano, il bicchiere d’acqua con quello del cocktail improvvisato e lo annusò.  
«Nun te sai nemmeno fa un cocktail come se deve.» lo prese in giro, mettendolo via, lontano da tutti.  
Appoggiò un ginocchio a terra, per stare alla sua altezza e lo vide buttare giù l’acqua come se non bevesse da mesi.  
«Stai meglio?» chiese dopo.  
Aureliano annuì, ma non disse alto.  
«Perché m’hai chiamato? Hai bisogno de qualcosa?» chiese allora Spadino, non riuscendo a capire il motivo della sua presenza.  
Aureliano scosse la testa e si trovò senza parole, perché non aveva avuto nessun motivo per chiamarlo, se non il desiderio di averlo lì, e magari bere qualcosa insieme, guardare una cosa in tv. Solo… non stare da solo.  
Ma era abbastanza ubriaco per dire la verità?   
«Nun me lo ricordo.» riuscì a tirare fuori e Spadino lo guardò confuso, per un momento, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
«Tu non lo sai regge l’alcool, zì. Lascia perde.» si alzò «Te vado a prende n’artro po’ d’acqua, okay?»  
Sentì immediatamente una mano afferrargli il polso e riportarlo giù con forza. Dovette puntare la mano libera sul ginocchio di Aureliano per non cadergli completamente addosso.   
«Aò, ma che cazzo fai?» lo ribeccò, ritornando con un ginocchio a terra.  
Ma Aureliano non rispose, si limitò ad afferrargli la testa fra le mani e ad appoggiare, con forza, le labbra sulle sue.  
Lo stomaco di Spadino si attorcigliò, la testa iniziò a girare. Il suo intero corpo si stava ribellando, perché il suo cuore si stava spezzando nel petto.  
Afferrò i suoi polsi e si strappò le sue mani di dosso. Tanta fu la foga che cadde indietro sul pavimento, atterrando sul sedere.  
Aureliano, con gli occhi spalancati, lo vide pulirsi le labbra con il dorso della mano e alzarsi in piedi come se il suo intero corpo fosse in fiamme.  
La sua espressione era una maschera di confusione che poi si trasformò in odio e poi si trasformò ancora in rabbia.  
In un secondo gli fu addosso.  
Spadino gli afferrò la faccia con una mano.  
«Pensi de potè fa sempre come te pare, eh? Pensi che stamo tutti qua agli ordini tua, nun è vero?» strinse le dita sulle sue guance, dove si scavarono una fossa profonda. La sua espressione era terrificante. Aureliano non l’aveva mai visto così.  
«Nun ce provà mai più, hai capito?»   
Aureliano si trovò a boccheggiare.  
«Hai capito?!»  
Era confuso. Sì, era vero, forse non era stato il modo migliore di farlo. Ma era stato lui ad iniziare, no?  
Spadino lo aveva baciato per primo.  
Il ragazzo lo lasciò e fece per andarsene e Aureliano si alzò, velocemente, forse troppo.  
«Fermate!» gli urlò «Pensavo lo volessi!» esclamò.  
Spadino afferrò la sua giacca e si girò a guardarlo.  
«Te ricordi che cosa m’hai detto? Te ricordi cosa m’hai detto quando so stato io a fallo?» gli urlò.  
Aureliano venne ridotto al silenzio totale. Abbassò la testa.  
«Te lo ricordi, eh?» un sorriso, dettato dalla rabbia, gli comparve sul viso.  
«Vai a dormire, che ne hai bisogno.» disse poi, come commiato. Si infilò la giacca e prese la via della porta.  
«Dai su, nun te ne andà. Fermate n’attimo.» provò a fermarlo Aureliano.  
Spadino gli lanciò un’occhiata.  
«Io quando t’ho baciato ero sobrio.»

  
La mattina dopo, Spadino tornò all’hotel. Sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe dovuto. Sapeva benissimo che più lontano stava da Aureliano Adami meglio sarebbe stato per lui, ma sapeva anche che non ce l’avrebbe fatta, non dopo quello che era successo.  
Quel maledetto boro di Ostia aveva riacceso una fiamma quasi sopita nel suo petto, e lo odiava profondamente per questo.  
Non riuscì ad impedirselo.  
Infilò nella tasca dei jeans una pasticca di Aspirina, passò dal bar a prendere un paio di cornetti, e tornò all’hotel. Non molto era cambiato, dalla sera precedente.  
La macchina di Aureliano era ancora lì, la porta principale era ancora aperta, e il padrone di casa era ancora steso sul quel divano, profondamente addormentato.  
Mentre lo vedeva lì, addormentato, apparentemente sereno ebbe una nuova ondata di rabbia, ma prese un profondo respiro e cercò di calmarsi.  
Era più calmo, certo, ma comunque spinse con forza la spalla di Aureliano per farlo svegliare.  
Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi immediatamente, in allarme, ma il suo intero corpo si rilassò quando vide chi l’aveva svegliato.  
«Aò.» disse, con la voce impastata. Era abbastanza.  
«Come stai?» chiese allora Spadino.  
«Nun lo so ancora.» rispose.  
Spadino prese il bicchiere abbandonato accanto al divano, lo stesso della sera prima, e andò a riempirlo nuovamente d’acqua, poi ci fece cadere dentro l’Aspirina effervescente.  
Aspettò che si sciogliesse poi lo portò ad Aureliano.  
«Bevi. Pe’ i dolori.»  
Aureliano aprì gli occhi e lo guardò. Guardò il suo viso severo, la sua voce che non ammetteva repliche.  
Oh, era arrabbiato.  
Si alzò a sedere sul divano e prese il bicchiere, iniziando a berne il contenuto ma tenendo fissi gli occhi su Spadino che andò a sedersi all’altro capo del divano.  
Bevve, in silenzio, e in silenzio lasciò a terra il bicchiere, facendo anche attenzione che il vetro non facesse rumore contro il pavimento. Gli sembrava di camminare sui vetri, e forse era proprio così.  
Rimasero ancora in un silenzio mortale per qualche minuto, prima che si costrinse a parlare.  
Oh, la testa faceva un male cane.  
«Sei ancora incazzato?» chiese. Sapeva benissimo la risposta, ma non aveva idea di come rompere quel ghiaccio che si stava creando tra di loro.  
Spadino si girò di scatto e lo fulminò con lo sguardo. «Me poi biasimà?»  
Aureliano scosse la testa «No. Nun lo so che m’è preso.»  
«Questo lo devi capì da solo. E poi magari me lo fai sapè.»  
Si guardarono e Aureliano vide che l’espressione di Spadino si era fatta più morbida. Sembrava meno arrabbiato e più ferito.  
«Non l’ho fatto perché ero ubriaco. Ero ubriaco perché volevo farlo.»  
Le parole gli erano uscite dalla bocca come se appartenessero a qualcun altro. Non le aveva pensate, erano uscite perché dovevano.  
«Ero ubriaco perché volevo chiamarti e nun c’avevo il coraggio.»  
Disse quelle parole finali senza avere, ancora una volta, il coraggio di guardarlo.  
Sentiva gli occhi di Spadino su di sé, e si iniziò a preoccupare quando non accennava a rispondere alla sua maledetta dichiarazione. Si costrinse a girarsi e a guardarlo.  
«Non dici niente?»  
Spadino scosse la testa. «Me dispiace pe avè sbroccato ieri. Ho fatto la stessa cosa che hai fatto tu.» disse, ma non era una recriminazione, era un dato di fatto.  
«È il karma.» rispose allora Aureliano, con un sorriso.  
Anche Spadino sorrise e lui poté rilassarsi.  
«Quindi? Che succede ora?» chiese Spadino, sfregandosi il palmo delle mani contro i jeans.  
Aureliano fece spallucce. «Sono sobrio, adesso.»  
Spadino annuì, ma dentro di sé si sentiva morire.  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Sì, sono sicuro.»  
Si fece coraggio, guardandolo negli occhi e pensò che anche a lui sarebbe piaciuto avere un bicchiere di qualcosa di forte, in quel momento. Perché la botta di coraggio che aveva avuto quando lo aveva baciato era stata dovuta all’adrenalina. A volte trovava difficile ricordare quel momento, proprio perché il suo cervello non era lucido. Non che volesse ricordarlo, in realtà. Era stato uno dei momenti più bassi della sua vita.  
Ma in quel momento lui era lucido, Aureliano era lucido, e fare una cosa del genere avrebbe avuto un significato, delle conseguenze.  
Adorava quell’uomo con tutto se stesso, troppo, ma era pronto per quello che sarebbe successo?  
E, soprattutto, era pronto Aureliano ad affrontare tutto quello che sarebbe avvenuto?  
Ma mentre lui pensava, mentre la sua testa si riempiva nuovamente di se e di ma, vide Aureliano scivolare verso di lui sul divano. Sembrava anche lui sulla soglia dell’attacco di panico, ma sicuro di sé allo stesso tempo.  
Certo che lo era, era Aureliano Adami e invece lui si sentiva perso, come sempre.  
Rimase immobile, come congelato, mentre Aureliano si avvicinava sempre di più. Non riusciva neanche a chiudere gli occhi, tanto era nervoso. Chissà come doveva sembrare dall’esterno.  
Ma Aureliano continuava, imperterrito, finché non poggiò una mano sulla sua guancia e piegò la testa, per appoggiare, finalmente, le labbra sulle sue.  
Rimasero immobili, per un lungo secondo, finché anche Spadino alzò una mano per appoggiarla sul suo viso, per dargli sostegno, per darsi sostegno, mentre il bacio si faceva più deciso.  
Oh, non poteva crederci. Per un istante ebbe paura che se mai si fosse allontanato da quelle labbra, si sarebbe svegliato da quel sogno meraviglioso.  
Ma non successe.  
Si allontanarono, solo per respirare, e trovarono uno gli occhi dell’altro ad aspettarli.  
Spadino non disse nulla, ma lo guardò serio, aspettando che fosse Aureliano a dire qualcosa.  
Il biondo sorrise, poi sbuffi d’aria gli uscirono dalle narici, mentre un sorriso si trasformava in una piccola risata.  
Spadino non seppe come prenderla. «Perché ridi? È stato strano?»  
Aureliano rise ancora «Strano? Ma me conosci?» chiese, ironico. Poi gli passò una mano dietro la nuca, prima in modo amichevole, poi più lentamente, stringendo nel pugno una ciocca di capelli.  
La sua espressione era serena e forse… forse? Era possibile? Era… felice?   
Ritirò la mano e la usò per stringere la sua mano.  
Non aveva più dolori, non più. L’aspirina doveva aver fatto il suo lavoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.


	5. You make my head spin

  
Livia era morta da qualche giorno, ormai, e Aureliano sapeva di dover tornare a lavoro, ma semplicemente non ce la faceva. Si era isolato, si era rifugiato nelle poche cose che lo facevano stare bene e, stranamente, la presenza costante di Spadino era entrata nella lista.

Spadino era lì accanto a lui su quella scogliera e guardava il mare davanti a loro. La temperatura si abbassava sempre di più e lo vedeva stringersi nel suo bomberino, cercando riparo.  
«Te ne poi annà, Spadì, sto bene.»  
Il ragazzo si girò verso di lui, come se si fosse dimenticato della sua presenza, poi tornò a guardare il mare.  
«Certo che stai bene, sei Aureliano Adami, l’uomo de acciaio.»   
Spadino voleva solo rompere la tensione, con una battuta. Anche se Livia era da qualche parte nell’acqua lì davanti e loro si trovavano con in mano un pugno di mosche.  
Due persone con il cuore spezzato, per motivi diversi, uno accanto all’altro in una notte gelata.  
«Nun me sento d’acciaio, adesso.» Aureliano si passò una mano tra i capelli, poi lasciò cadere la testa sul palmo aperto.  
«Lo sei. Lo sarai sempre. Sei la persona più forte che conoscono, Aurelià.»  
Aureliano lo guardò, mentre stringeva le braccia intorno alle ginocchia e si rannicchiava per coprirsi dal freddo.  
A volte Spadino gli sembrava un ragazzino, forse perché un po’ lo era, ma loro non rispondevano alle regole e alle definizioni del resto del mondo.  
«Nun credo de avette mai chiesto scusa...»  
Spadino si girò a guardarlo con le sopracciglia aggrottate, confuso da quelle parole. «Scusa de che?» gli chiese.  
«Lo sai de che. De quello che t’ho detto quel giorno.»  
«Lascia sta. Sul serio. M’hanno detto cose molto peggiori di quelle.» si mise a ridere, ma Aureliano non lo trovò affatto divertente.  
«Sì, e la metà te l’ho dette io.»  
Spadino si girò a guardarlo, sorpreso. Chissà se era mai capitato ad Aureliano di chiedere scusa e ammettere di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
«Me lo so meritato, Aurelià. Nun te dovevo… vabbè, hai capito. So stato un cojone.» non ce la fece a guardarlo, tornò a voltarsi verso il mare.  
Aureliano non pensava che ci potesse essere qualcuno più triste e sconfitto di lui, ma era solo il solito egoista. C’era quel ragazzo, attaccato al suo culo da un anno, ormai, e crollava ogni secondo di più davanti ai suoi occhi, ma lui era stato troppo cieco per vedere.  
Possibile che la perdita di Livia gli avesse aperto finalmente gli occhi?  
Lo vedeva sotto una luce diversa, ora, illuminato com’era dalla luce che proveniva dalla sua villa alle loro spalle.  
«Pe la legge dell’artri noi se meritamo questo e altro, Spadì. Ma agli occhi miei… sei l’unica persona pura che io abbia mai conosciuto.»  
Spadino si girò di scatto verso di lui, nel sentire quelle parole. La sua espressione era sorpresa, ma profondamente triste.  
«Non c’è niente de puro, in me.» disse, sottovoce.  
«Perché? Perché sei ’no zingaro? O perché sei frocio?» non c’era odio in quelle parole.   
Non era delle parole che Spadino aveva paura, era dell’odio che c’era dietro quando Aureliano le aveva pronunciate in passato.  
«Perché so io.»  
Spadino si alzò e si pulì i granelli di sabbia che si erano attaccati ai suoi jeans.  
«Do vai?» chiese Aureliano, guardandolo dal basso.  
«Me ne vado. Te lascio riposà.»  
«È per quello che ho detto?»  
Il ragazzo si passò una mano sugli occhi. «Non so come riesci a passà da dì le cose più terribili a dì frasi come quella. Te lo giuro, i tuoi cambiamenti me fanno girà la testa.»  
Aureliano si strinse nel giacchetto «Questo è perché nun collego mai il cervello co la bocca. Perché so troppo impulsivo ed è il motivo per cui la gente intorno a me muore.»  
Tornò a guardare il mare, mentre Spadino guardava lui.  
«Ho deciso de nun fallo più. Ho deciso che penserò mille volte prima de parlà, o de fa qualcosa. E ho deciso de dì le cose che provo e che sento. Perché nun l’ho fatto con Isabelle e nun l’ho fatto co mi sorella.»  
«Entrambe sapevano cosa provavi per loro, Aurelià.» cercò di consolarlo Spadino, credendo davvero nelle sue parole.  
«Lo sai che le femmine so sempre più sveje de noi.»  
Aureliano abbozzò un sorriso «È vero.» confermò. «Ma io so rimasto qua, solo, senza de loro.»  
Spadino tornò a sedersi accanto a lui e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, mantenendo comunque un po’ di distanza tra di loro.  
«Lo so che non è proprio quello che vorresti ma… non sei solo. Io continuo a statte tra i piedi.»  
Aureliano lo guardò, prima mortalmente serio – tanto che Spadino si trovò a pentirsi di aver detto la verità – poi il suo intero viso si illuminò in un sorriso, solo per un secondo. Era in quelle poche volte in cui sorrideva che Spadino si rendeva conto davvero di quanto fosse bello.  
«Lo so che adesso sembra che nun c’emo più possibilità de vince. Ma… vojo tirà giù il Samurai, vojo vendicà mi sorella e vojo prendeme Roma. E lo vojo fa co te, se te va ancora.» gli poggiò una mano sul ginocchio piegato. La temperatura sembrava diminuire ogni minuto che rimanevano la fuori, ma Aureliano si sentiva andare a fuoco.  
Spadino lo guardò, serio. Non sapeva dire se fosse un obiettivo realistico, il loro. E aveva ragione, in quel momento sembrava tutto così impossibile e si sentiva senza speranza, anche peggio del suo solito.  
Ma non avrebbe potuto dire niente di diverso da un sì ad Aureliano.  
Annuì, lentamente, incapace di reggere il suo sguardo. Guardò il mare. Il vento si faceva sempre più forte.  
«Lo sai che so l’unico matto abbastanza da seguitte.»  
Aureliano sorrise, sorriso che poi si sfogò in una piccola risata. Gli strinse la mano sul ginocchio.  
«Lo sai che dovremmo fa?» gli chiese allora.  
«Cosa?»  
«Tornà a quel monastero.» rispose.  
Spadino si girò a guardarlo, sorpreso. «Il monastero?»  
«Sì, dove semo ’nnati a riacchiappà il prete l’anno scorso. Te lo ricordi?» il sorriso di Aureliano si allargò.  
«Certo che me lo ricordo. Come cazzo faccio a scordarmelo? Quel poveraccio m’è morto davanti.» sbuffò Spadino, mentre nella testa si formavano quei duri ricordi.  
Ricordò il viaggio insieme, la sua risata, quel piatto di pasta. Si sentì riempire dalle sensazioni che aveva provato immerso in quelle terme naturali con Aureliano accanto.   
Avrebbe tanto voluto tornare indietro, ma troppo era cambiato ormai.  
«Quel viaggio è l’ultimo ricordo felice che c’ho.» ammise Aureliano, a bassa voce. Ed era tremendamente sincero. «Tu che canti come un matto» lo guardò e rise, come per prenderlo in giro «Me ricordo ancora quella cazzo de pasta ajo, ojo e peperoncino, con un quintale de peperoncino.»   
«Come sei delicato.» commentò Spadino, con un sorriso.  
«Dovremmo rifarlo.» affermò Aureliano, risoluto.  
«Non lo so.»   
«Perché?» gli chiese a quel punto, trovandolo così recalcitrante.  
Lui distolse lo sguardo e si alzò, definitivamente quella volta, deciso ad andarsene da lì.  
«Perché anche per me è l’ultimo ricordo felice, prima che andasse tutto a puttane. Ed è anche il momento in cui è iniziato a annà tutto a puttane.»  
«Perché è morto il prete?» chiese Aureliano.  
«No, perché me so reso conto de esse innamorato de te.» disse e fu, probabilmente, la cosa più coraggiosa e stupida che avesse mai fatto. Anche più di quel bacio patetico.   
Girò le spalle, pronto a camminare con attenzione sugli scogli.  
«Me lo voglio ricordà così, senza daje altri significati.»  
Sentì chiaramente Aureliano alzarsi da quegli scogli e, in silenzio, andargli dietro.  
«Se potessi me strapperei dalla tua testa.» sentì quelle parole raggiungerlo e lo stomaco gli si strinse in una morsa. Si girò e lo trovò serio, terribilmente serio.   
«Torna a esse ’no stronzo, te prego.» sorrise. «Non te so gestì così.»  
«Sono serio.» chiarì Aureliano, mandando alle ortiche il tentativo di Spadino di sdrammatizzare la situazione.  
«Lo so.» disse allora, abbassando la testa. «Grazie.»  
«Facciamo un patto.» riprese poi «Se buttiamo giù er Samurai, andremo di nuovo al monastero.»  
Aureliano annuì e sorrise. «Ci sto.»


	6. My place

Aureliano aveva concluso la sua giornata. Ne era certo, mentre si apriva una lattina di Coca Cola e si posizionava davanti alla sua finestra, guardando il mare e bevendo un sorso.  
La sera, la notte, era il momento più duro. Quando arrivavano tutti i pensieri, i ricordi, i sensi di colpa, le recriminazioni.  
Quando i suoi uomini si ritiravano e anche Romoletto se ne tornava a casa dalla sua famiglia e lui invece rimaneva solo, in una casa gigante e piena di fantasmi.  
Stava per spogliarsi e dare inizio al suo allenamento notturno quando il suo telefono cominciò a suonare.  
«Chi cazzo è, mo?» chiese al vuoto della casa, coprendo velocemente lo spazio che lo separava dal tavolo, dove era appoggiato il suo cellulare.  
«Pronto?»  
«Aurelià, so io.» era Romoletto.  
«Che succede?»  
«M’ha chiamato Rocco, sta davanti al Mirage…» iniziò, concitato.  
«Dice che ce sta uno degli Anacleti che sta a creà problemi.»  
Aureliano aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre iniziava ad agitarsi.  
«Quale Anacleti?» chiese, già nervoso per la possibile risposta.  
«È Spadino, Aurelià. Dicono che è ubriaco, o fatto, non lo so.»  
«Che ce fa a Ostia?» chiese Aureliano, ma sapeva che Romoletto non poteva avere la risposta a quella domanda.  
«Mando qualcuno?» chiese Romoletto.  
«No, vado io.» disse, autoritario.  
«Nessuno lo deve toccà, capito Romolè?»  
L’uomo esitò per un attimo, poi disse di sì e chiuse la telefonata.  
Aureliano si infilò il giacchetto di pelle sopra la t-shirt grigia che non aveva fatto in tempo a togliersi e prese le chiavi della macchina, ancora nelle tasche dei suoi jeans.  
Circa dieci minuti dopo era al Mirage. Il locale era stato acquistato, o requisito, da suo padre quando lui era solo un ragazzino. Alla fine Tullio Adami lo aveva dato in gestione ad uno dei suoi amici e lui ci prendeva ancora sopra la stecca.  
Per questo motivo Aureliano era ben voluto al bar, che la notte diventava pub e luogo di scommesse e slot machine, e lo erano sempre anche i suoi uomini che spesso si vedevano lì per bere a prezzi economici.  
Quando arrivò trovò ad aspettarlo una situazione strana e tesa. C’era un gruppo di ragazzi davanti all’ingresso, come a bloccare il passaggio ma senza sembrare una spedizione punitiva. Erano dei suoi, ne riconosceva qualcuno e tutti riconobbero lui, tanto che ci fu una mobilitazione generale.  
Richiamato dal cambiamento che si sentiva nell’aria e dal parlottio, Rocco si fece spazio tra la gente.  
«È dentro, Aurelià.» gli disse l’uomo, guardandolo serio.  
Il mare si aprì e lui entrò nel pub in penombra.  
Lo vide subito, in mezzo alla sala, seduto su una sedia con le mani in grembo. Era circondato da tre-quattro persone.  
Aveva un labbro sanguinante, ma questo non gli impedì di sorridere in modo sfacciato quando lo vide.  
«Eccolo, il boss. Finalmente, oh.»   
Aureliano lo ignorò e guardò Rocco. «Chi j’ha menato?»  
«Dovresti vedè l’altro!» commentò Spadino ridendo. Aureliano lo ignorò ancora, continuando a guardare Rocco.  
«Ha discusso con uno dei ragazzi qua fuori quando è arrivato.»   
Aureliano guardò finalmente Spadino. Era evidentemente sotto effetto di qualcosa.  
«Che ce fai qua?» gli chiese, serio e severo.  
L’espressione di Spadino si fece tagliente.  
«Volevo comprà roba come ’na persona normale, ma manco quello posso fa, a quanto pare.» sdisse, stendendo una gamba davanti a sé, mettendosi comodo.  
«Ora che è arrivato il boss, me ne posso andà?» chiese poi, rivolgendosi a Rocco, ancora al lato dentro di Aureliano.  
«No, tu vieni co me.» rispose per lui Aureliano.  
Andò verso di lui e lo prese da sotto il braccio. Era magro come sembrava. Era evidentemente dimagrito e riusciva quasi a chiudere la sua mano intorno al suo bicipite.  
«Alzati.» comandò.  
Spadino si scrollò rabbiosamente la sua mano da dosso.  
«Nun me toccà.» scandì.  
Si alzò e, dopo aver fatto un inchino di commiato verso Rocco, precedette Aureliano fuori dal locale.  
Intercettò con gli occhi il ragazzo a cui doveva il labbro spaccato – il ragazzo doveva a lui un occhio che con l’arrivo della mattina si sarebbe fatto nero – e, con un sorriso, gli fece l’occhiolino.  
Fu abbastanza per riattivare il contrasto, tanto che il ragazzo, sibilando tra i denti “zingaro di merda” si avvicinò a lui, pronto a colpirlo nuovamente.  
Non fece in tempo, perché Aureliano si mise tra di loro. Fu abbastanza alzare una mano per fermare il ragazzo. Lui, fremendo di rabbia e di frustrazione, fu costretto ad indietreggiare, senza però staccare gli occhi da Spadino.  
Spadino gli lanciò un bacio, causando un ringhio nel ragazzo e qualche risata negli altri spettatori.  
«Sali in macchina.» ordinò Aureliano, in tono deciso.  
«Se, certo.» borbottò Spadino, deviando lungo il marciapiede.  
«Spadì…» Aureliano gli si piazzò davanti e lo guardò negli occhi. Spadino si trovò a fissare i suoi occhi azzurri.  
«Lasciami andare, okay? Non ce vengo più in ’sta discarica de città.» disse, ora più ragionevole.  
«Non puoi guidare. Sei strafatto.» rispose Aureliano, piazzandosi davanti a lui e parlando a voce bassa.  
Spadino sapeva che non voleva che i suoi uomini lo sentissero preoccuparsi per la sua incolumità.  
Avrebbe potuto usarlo a suo vantaggio, ma non lo fece.  
Sospirò e si decise a raggiungere la jeep di Aureliano, parcheggiata in strada davanti al locale.  
Si sedette al posto del passeggero e quando Aureliano ebbe preso posto, partirono.  
Aureliano lo portò a casa sua e non gli rivolse la parola per tutto il, seppur breve, viaggio.  
Quando arrivarono Aureliano uscì dalla macchina in silenzio e Spadino si trovò terribilmente a disagio, insicuro sul da farsi.  
«Oh, ma che ce faccio io qua?» chiese, uscendo dalla macchina e alzando la voce per raggiungerlo. Lui era già davanti alla porta, trafficando con le chiavi.  
Aureliano non rispose.  
«Aò!» lo richiamò Spadino, sempre più nervoso.  
«Entra.» disse a quel punto Aureliano, chiedendogli di precederlo in casa con un gesto della mano.  
Forse aveva paura che scappasse a piedi?  
La verità era che Spadino si sentiva debole ogni minuto che passava. Le gambe erano pesanti, le braccia gli dolevano e adesso sentiva il dolore che avrebbe dovuto sentire mentre si prendeva a pugni con lo scagnozzo di Aureliano.  
Ora iniziava a sentire il suo intero corpo e odiava la sensazione. Avrebbe voluto anestetizzarsi nuovamente, soprattutto se doveva avere a che fare con Aureliano.  
Entrò in casa Adami e, in qualche modo, gli sembrò diversa. Ma era sempre la stessa.  
Loro, invece, non lo erano.  
«Non volevo fare casino.» si sentì dire Spadino, ancora in penombra, sapendo che Aureliano era dietro di lui.  
Quel silenzio era pesante e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per riempirlo.  
«Volevo solo comprare della roba. E non ero lucido.» confessò.  
In un secondo sentì le mani di Aureliano addosso.  
Frugarono prima nelle tasche posteriori dei suoi jeans e poi, combattendo contro le sue proteste, nelle tasche davanti.  
«Che cazzo fai? Toglimi le mani di dosso!»  
Ma Aureliano aveva già trovato quello che cercava.  
Era una piccola bustina con poca, triste, polvere bianca all’interno.  
«Cristo, Spadì.» sussurrò, tenendo in alto tra di loro.  
Il cuore di Spadino si spezzò più di quanto già non lo fosse.  
«Che voi, eh? Non so cazzi tuoi.»  
Aureliano lo ignorò.  
«Se non t’ammazza sta roba te farai ammazzà con quella faccia da cazzo che te ritrovi.» gli disse, sibilando.  
«Ho sbagliato a venì da ste parti.»  
«Hai sbagliato a inizià co sta merda.» rispose Aureliano senza perdere un colpo, sventolandogli davanti la bustina.  
Spadino ridusse gli occhi a fessure «Puoi sempre mantenere la promessa e uccidermi con le tue mani.» lo provocò. Aureliano esitò, guardandolo fisso. Spadino sentì la pelle bruciare sotto quegli occhi.  
«È colpa mia?» chiese improvvisamente Aureliano. Il viso senza espressioni.  
«Cosa?»  
«Se hai iniziato a farti. È colpa mia?» chiese ancora.  
Spadino dovette prendere un profondo respiro. Sentiva l’urgenza di toccarlo, ma non poteva. Scosse la testa.  
«No.» sussurrò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Guardami, sono un disastro. E sono troppo vigliacco per uccidermi davvero. Devo prendere la strada più lunga.»  
Aureliano non disse più nulla e Spadino era terribilmente a disagio.  
«È tardi» disse, non reggendo più quel silenzio «Posso buttarmi sul divano? Domani me riporti alla macchina e non me vedi più.» promise.  
«No.» disse Aureliano, attirando così gli occhi di Spadino.  
«Vai in camera. La seconda porta sulla destra, lungo il corridoio.» continuò, indicando il corridoio alle spalle di Spadino.  
«Sei sicuro?»  
«Sì, vai.» Aureliano lo lasciò e si avviò verso la cucina. «Io non ho sonno.»  
Ed era vero. Avrebbe voluto sfiancarsi al sacco che aveva attaccato al soffitto del soggiorno, vicino alla porta finestra che portava al patio sul mare, ma quella catena faceva troppo chiasso.  
Si sedette fuori sul patio a prendere aria, per pensare, ma faceva troppo freddo e tornò presto all’interno.  
Combattendo contro la tentazione di andare in camera a vedere se Spadino stesse davvero dormendo, si impegnò svuotando la bustina di coca nel lavandino della cucina e lasciandola portare giù nello scarico da un’ondata di acqua.  
Sapeva che le condizioni di Spadino non erano tutte colpa sua. Poteva solo immaginare la sua vita, con il lavoro che conducevano, con la sua famiglia e con il segreto che ora anche lui conosceva.  
Non aveva pensato neanche per un secondo alla sua parte della storia, fino a quando Isabelle non gli aveva cucinato quel piatto di spaghetti aglio, olio e peperoncino. Solo dopo si era reso conto di quanto Spadino tenesse a lui, di quello che aveva fatto per lui, oltre a salvargli la vita, e aveva fatto la scelta consapevole di tenerlo lontano, più lontano possibile.  
E ora era lì, dentro casa sua, a dormire nel suo letto.  
Non poté fare a meno di imboccare il corridoio buio e affacciarsi alla porta della sua camera da letto.  
Spadino dormiva, illuminato dalla luce gialla della sua abat-jour, lasciata accesa.  
Si era tolto le scarpe e la felpa, rimanendo in jeans e in maglietta a maniche corte. Fu grazie alla luce che gli illuminava la parte sinistra del corpo che lo vide.  
Un cerotto quadrato, color carne, gli abbracciava il polso. Il braccio sinistro era abbandonato lungo il corpo, immobile.  
Aureliano, senza un minimo di rispetto per il riposo del ragazzo, entrò nella stanza e, ancora in piedi, gli prese il polso tra le mani.  
Con uno strappo veloce tirò via il cerotto e scoprì una ferita verticale, netta, in via di guarigione.  
Lo strappo aveva inevitabilmente svegliato Spadino che, dopo aver ripreso contatto con la realtà, tirò via il suo braccio, proteggendo il polso contro il petto.  
«Che cazzo fai?» gli chiese, arrabbiato, con la voce roca di sonno.  
«Che hai fatto?» gli chiese di rimando Aureliano.  
«Non sono cazzi tuoi.» rispose Spadino, recuperando il cerotto e cercando di riattaccarlo al suo posto, ma ormai aveva perso il suo potere di aderire alla pelle e lo lanciò via, arrabbiato.  
«Hai provato la strada corta?» chiese Aureliano, serio.  
Spadino gli lanciò un’occhiata, ma non disse nulla.  
«Rispondi, cazzo!» sbottò Aureliano, improvvisamente, facendolo sobbalzare.  
«Sì!» esclamò, alzando la voce per eguagliare la sua.  
«C’ho provato! Ma non sono arrivato neanche al secondo braccio.» continuò «Sei contento adesso?»  
Aureliano, che aveva ottenuto la sua risposta, non parlò, ma rimase a guardarlo con i suoi occhi freddi come il ghiaccio.  
«Non puoi farlo.» disse, ad un certo punto, a bassa voce. Non sapeva se stesse parlando più con Spadino o più con se stesso.  
Spadino si rannicchiò nel letto, stringendosi le gambe al petto.  
«Tu non lo sai, Aurelià. Tu non poi capì.» sospirò Spadino.  
«Cosa non posso capire?»  
«Com’è essere me. Com’è la mia vita, la mia famiglia.»  
«Non sono come loro e non sono come voi. Non ho posto qui.»  
Aureliano non sapeva cosa dire, anche se aveva la mente ingombra di pensieri.  
Certo che aveva un posto. Ce l’aveva. Con lui e Lele. E invece lui si era comportato come uno stronzo e lo aveva privato anche di quello. O forse era solo il solito egocentrico e davvero non capiva. Ma lui sapeva, sapeva cosa voleva dire essere soli.  
Allungò la mano, senza pensarci troppo e gli prese la mano sinistra tra le sue. Spadino gli fece un po' di resistenza, ma poi mollò. Aureliano passò gentilmente un dito sui bordi scuri della nuova cicatrice.  
Quel gesto sorprese e sconvolse Spadino che lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati, mentre Aureliano guardava la sua cicatrice. Non era abituato a vedere Aureliano così e, sinceramente, non era abituato ad essere toccato con tale delicatezza. Cercò di non lasciar cavalcare la sua mente, non poteva permetterselo.  
Sfilò la mano dalla sua presa, quando sentì che era troppo per lui da sopportare.  
«Non ho il coraggio di farlo.» disse, vergognandosi profondamente.  
«È stato un momento… ero fatto… non ragionavo.»  
Non sapeva neanche come era finito a consolarlo, a rassicurarlo che non avrebbe più provato ad uccidersi.  
Forse era quel viso, quell’espressione.   
Sarebbe mai arrivato un tempo in cui non sarebbe stato disposto ad annullare tutto se stesso per Aureliano Adami?  
Aureliano sospirò e si alzò, poi prese a slacciarsi la cinta che teneva su i suoi jeans, poi i quattro bottoni.  
Spadino sgranò gli occhi. «Che fai?»  
Aureliano non rispose, ma si abbassò i jeans fino alle ginocchia, mostrandogli la sua coscia mettendo il piede destro sulla punta.  
Spadino si avvicinò, per cercare di vedere quello che Aureliano voleva mostrargli. Ma era evidente: c’era un livido violaceo sulla coscia. Era scuro, grande e sembrava doloroso.  
Allungò una mano e lo toccò, delicatamente, con la punta delle dita, come era stato fatto a lui.  
«Che hai fatto?» gli chiese.  
Aureliano esitò, tirò su col naso «L’altro giorno ho perso la testa. La rabbia… era troppa. Prima che me ne potessi rende conto me so sbattuto il pugno addosso co tutta la forza che c’avevo.» ammise.  
Spadino respirò profondamente, cercando le parole.  
«Ho saputo di Isabelle…» disse, volendo finalmente affrontare l’elefante nella stanza.  
Aureliano annuì, tirandosi su i pantaloni e tornando a sedersi sul bordo del letto.  
«Me dispiace, pe quello che ho detto de lei.» continuò Spadino «Ero geloso.» ammise, abbassando gli occhi.  
«Io t’ho detto cose brutte» rispose Aureliano, come se volesse dire che erano pari. «Lei non le avrebbe mai dette.»  
Spadino lo guardò.  
«Lei voleva tornare a casa, vedere da dove era venuta. Anche lei si sentiva fuori posto… come te.»  
«Pensava d’averlo trovato accanto a me, il suo posto.» continuò Aureliano. «E anche tu lo pensavi.»  
Non era una domanda, era un’affermazione. E Spadino sapeva che aveva ragione.  
«Ma io non sono il posto de nessuno, Spadì. Io non sono la soluzione, io sono solo n’altro imbecille sulla terra che cerca de controllà quello che lo circonda.»  
«La mia imprudenza, la mia impulsività, la voja de rivalsa… ha ucciso Isabelle e avrebbe ucciso pure te.» si interruppe un istante. «Non posso permetterlo.»  
«Non è colpa tua. Noi… viviamo una vita pericolosa, siamo circondati da squali. Perché lo siamo anche noi. Lei lo sapeva e lo accettava.»  
«E io… non me devi protegge. Me la so cavà da solo.» sorrise. «L’unica persona che può togliermi di mezzo ce l’hai davanti.» disse.  
Aureliano lo guardò e sapeva che, ancora una volta, non era riuscito a spiegarsi. A fargli capire che le persone che lo amavano finivano male e che, comunque, non ne valeva la pena.  
Era solo un ragazzino nel corpo di un trentenne, con daddy issues, che aveva fatto qualsiasi cosa per una parola di approvazione e che lo faceva ancora, nonostante suo padre fosse bello che sepolto.  
Ma Tullio aveva ragione. Lui non se lo meritava quell’amore, le persone intorno a lui cadevano come mosche, da quando era venuto al mondo.  
«Ehi.» attirò la sua attenzione Spadino. Forse era rimasto troppo a lungo chiuso nella sua testa.  
«Torna a dormire.» disse, alzandosi velocemente. «Te vengo a chiamà tra qualche ora.»  
«Aspetta.»  
Aureliano non lo sentì, o fece finta di non sentirlo, quindi Spadino lo prese per un polso, per fermarlo.  
«Voglio che tornamo a lavorà insieme.» disse.  
Era buono per gli affari. Nessuno aveva paura di Albero “Spadino” Anacleti da solo, ma insieme ad Aureliano era un’altra storia. E Lele… loro erano una squadra e dovevano stare insieme.  
«Solo insieme possiamo toje de mezzo il Samurai. Lo sai anche tu.»  
Aureliano lo guardò e con un movimento veloce della mano afferrò a sua volta il polso sinistro di Spadino, facendo in modo che anche Spadino continuasse a stringere il suo.  
«A due condizioni…» disse, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Spadino rimase in attesa, ricambiando lo sguardo senza batter ciglio.  
«Primo… smetti de prende quella merda. Non è negoziabile.» aggiunse, serio.  
Spadino lo guardò e, stringendo ancora il suo polso, annuì.  
«Va bene.» disse, senza esitare. L’avrebbe fatto. Per lui l’avrebbe fatto.  
«E secondo…» riprese Aureliano.  
Non aveva bisogno di dubitare della sincerità di Spadino. C’era qualcosa di profondamente sincero in lui. Una sensazione che aveva avuto fin dall’inizio.  
«Voglio che me prometti che se le cose se mettono male… tu te ne vai. Scappi, te metti in salvo.»  
Spadino aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ma…» iniziò, ma Aureliano lo interruppe.  
«Se me muori tra le braccia, Spadì, non te perdonerò mai.» disse, ed era terribilmente serio.  
Spadino lo guardò per lunghi secondi.  
In quel momento, in quella penombra, vide chiaramente la sua sofferenza e si promise che avrebbe lavorato ogni giorno della sua vita per domare quella sofferenza, e così avrebbe domato anche la sua.  
«Va bene.»


	7. Like Rome

Aureliano Adami era seduto sul divano, nel lounge del suo nuovo, maledetto, hotel.   
Immobile, nel silenzio, con l’avambraccio appoggiato sul bracciolo e lo sguardo perso davanti a sé.  
Non era davvero in contatto con il suo corpo, anzi, stare così fermo lo faceva sentire ancora più alienato da tutto, ma il suo cervello lavorava senza sosta.   
Rivedeva nella sua testa gli eventi dell’ultima settimana, e quello che era successo e che aveva portato a quel momento.  
Lui, immobile e terrorizzato su quel divano, e Spadino Anacleti in una stanza al piano di sopra.  
Non faceva altro che pensare a sua sorella, a Isabelle, a Lele e ora anche a lui, che aveva richiesto ospitalità per quella notte. Non l’aveva mai visto così sconvolto ed era comprensibile che non volesse tornare a casa da sua moglie.  
Gli aveva detto di sì, ovviamente, ma da quando erano tornati lui si era ritirato in una delle poche stanze abitabili per farsi una doccia e non era più sceso.  
Aureliano invece era ancora vestito, con ancora addosso persino la sua giacca di pelle. Non aveva avuto neanche la forza di toglierselo.  
Sentiva ancora l’odore della legna bruciata sotto il naso, una patina che copriva il suo viso.  
Doveva andare anche lui a farsi una doccia, magari dopo tutto si sarebbe rischiarato e avrebbe trovato un po' di speranza in quel cimitero che era diventata la sua mente.  
Ma lui era forte. Lui aveva convissuto con la morte per tutta la sua vita.  
Ma Spadino…  
Era corso via e poi era tornato e sembrava normale, ma Aureliano aveva visto attraverso quella maschera, quella farsa. Spadino stava crollando a pezzi davanti ai suoi occhi e non c’era nulla che potesse fare.  
Ad un certo punto si alzò, talmente velocemente da causarsi un giramento di testa.  
Era vero, non poteva far niente per loro due. Non si combatte la morte, la si accetta. Ma nessuno dei due doveva rimanere da solo, non quella notte.  
Si tolse il giacchetto di pelle e lo lasciò sul divano, poi attraversò la zona bar e salì due rampe di scale. Arrivato al piano bussò alla porta numero 22 e attese risposta.  
«Spadì?» lo chiamò «Dormi?»  
Non arrivò nessuna risposta, quindi provò ad abbassare la maniglia dorata.  
«Sto entrando.» avvertì.  
Le luci erano accese, ma la stanza sembrava vuota.  
«Do stai?» chiese ancora, non vedendo il ragazzo da nessuna parte.  
«Qui.»   
Aureliano mise a fuoco e finalmente vide Spadino seduto in terra, con la schiena appoggiata al letto, dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle «Stai bene?» chiese. Lentamente fece il giro del letto per poterlo finalmente guardare in volto.  
No, Spadino non stava bene.  
Anche lui era ancora vestito. Aveva le ginocchia strette al petto e il viso nascosto tra le mani.  
«Spadì.» lo chiamò, sospirando.  
Il ragazzo alzò il viso e così poté vederlo: gli occhi erano rossi e irritati, il viso rigato di lacrime, i capelli ormai liberi da ogni tipo di ordine che Spadino dava loro con il gel.   
«Vojo sta da solo.» disse, con un filo di voce, tirando su col naso.  
«Non te lascio da solo.»   
Sembrava così piccolo, guardandolo dall’alto, rintanato nel suo angolo.  
«Vattene, Aurelià.» ringhiò Spadino.  
Fu in quel momento che Aureliano notò qualcosa stretto nella sua mano.  
Gli forzò il pugno e lo vide, il suo coltellino, la sua arma preferita, quella che una volta era stata contro la sua gola. La lama questa volta era sporca di sangue rappreso.  
«Sei ferito?» gli chiese, prendendo il coltello in mano.  
Spadino scosse la testa, così lentamente da sembrare a rallentatore. «Non è mio.» sussurrò.  
Aureliano appoggiò un ginocchio a terra e si chinò, per farsi più vicino a lui. «Che è successo?»  
«Non ne vojo parlà.»   
Aureliano appoggiò a terra il coltello e appoggiò una mano sul suo avambraccio.  
«Spadì, chi te po capì più de me?»  
Spadino lo guardò, gli occhi si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime, e gli afferrò il polso.  
«Aurelià, te prego.»   
Lo stava letteralmente pregando, pregando di lasciarlo solo, oppure di rimanere con lui, ma in silenzio, come una figura invisibile ma costante.  
Il terreno sparì sotto i piedi di Aureliano. Vederlo soffrire gli fece male, così tanto che non seppe spiegarselo. Ogni lacrima che usciva dai suoi occhi scuri era una pugnalata al petto.  
Si sedette accanto a lui, appoggiando anche lui la schiena al letto, e poi passò un braccio sulle sue spalle. Sembrava così piccolo, in quel momento. Solo l’ombra dello Spadino allegro, incosciente e spietato che aveva imparato a conoscere.  
Spadino nascose il viso sul suo petto, mentre le lacrime non smettevano di scendere.  
In quel momento Aureliano si promise che non avrebbe lasciato che nulla accadesse a quel ragazzo che si stringeva a lui in un modo che solo un’altra persona aveva fatto in vita sua.  
Avrebbe protetto Spadino come non era stato in grado di fare con Isabelle, questa volta non avrebbe fallito.  
Si allontanò da lui quanto bastò per afferrarlo da sotto le braccia e tirarlo su.  
Lo fece sedere sul letto e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, sotto gli occhi persi di Spadino. Gli slacciò le sneakers, una dopo l’altra, e le sfilò, sistemandole una accanto all’altra sotto la finestra.  
Poi si alzò e afferrò il bordo inferiore della felpa di Spadino, tirandola verso l’alto. Il ragazzo alzò le braccia in modo automatico, per farsi sfilare l’indumento.   
Tornò sulla terra quando Aureliano passò alla cintura dei suoi jeans, iniziando ad aprirla.  
«Aurelià...» lo chiamò, bloccandogli i polsi.  
«’Sta bono.» Aureliano lo guardò negli occhi, per cercare di trasmettergli sicurezza, tranquillità.  
Spadino prese un profondo respiro e gli liberò i polsi.  
Aureliano, diligente e quasi professionale, gli sfilò i jeans e poi i calzini.  
L’intero corpo di Spadino sembrava in sofferenza, come se stesse rispecchiando fuori il modo in cui si sentiva dentro. Ogni singolo muscolo del corpo gli doleva, come se avesse corso una maratona e quando Aureliano lo portò a mettersi sotto le coperte, il fresco delle lenzuola gli diede sollievo.  
«Prova a dormire.» disse Aureliano, a quel punto. «Ne possiamo parlà domani.»  
Si prese un attimo per guardarlo, sotto quelle coperte, pronto ad andarsene e a lasciarlo dormire.  
«Aurelià…» lo chiamò ancora Spadino, adesso con un tono diverso.  
Dal tono che aveva utilizzato Aureliano pensò che stesse per chiedergli di rimanere e Aureliano voleva rimanere, lo voleva davvero. Ma sapeva che Spadino non glielo avrebbe mai chiesto, non con tutta la storia che avevano.  
Spadino sembrò cambiare idea, guardandolo. Sospirò, faticando già a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
«Grazie.»

Spadino si svegliò, in piena notte.   
Stava facendo un sonno senza sogni, ma qualcosa lo aveva svegliato.   
Si rese conto di cosa fosse quando si guardò intorno e vide Aureliano Adami addormentato accanto a lui.  
Era sicuro che non fosse lì quando si era addormentato, ma per la stanchezza era crollato talmente velocemente da non esserne sicuro.  
E ora eccolo, addormentato accanto a lui, completamente vestito, con un’espressione serena sul viso e un braccio adagiato sul suo stomaco.  
Era abituato, ormai, ai pensieri che si impadronivano di lui quando Aureliano gli era vicino.  
Era probabilmente l’uomo più bello che avesse mai visto in vita sua ed era anche l’uomo di cui, nel bene e nel male, era innamorato.  
Solo pensare quelle cose lo fece pervadere da una tremenda ondata di dolore.  
Aveva appena ucciso il suo amante, a sangue freddo, ed eccolo di nuovo lì a desiderare un altro uomo con tutto se stesso.   
Sopportò, come si sopportano le fitte dolorose che poi, eventualmente, andranno via per poi tornare. Lui si meritava quel dolore, lo sapeva.  
Si meritava la frustrazione di non poter amare Angelica, si meritava l’umiliazione che soffriva ogni giorno in famiglia, si meritava la consapevolezza che non sarebbe mai stato un buon padre, si meritava il dolore di non poter mai amare ed essere amato. Si meritava tutto.  
Ormai il sonno era sparito, quindi prese con due dita il polso di Aureliano e lo sollevò, per poter sgusciare via dalla sua presa.  
Si sedette sul bordo del letto, mettendo i piedi nudi a terra, sulla moquette morbida e cercò con gli occhi i suoi vestiti.  
Fu in quel momento che sentì una mano calda sulla schiena.  
«Dove vai?» gli chiese una voce insonnolita.  
Si girò solo per dargli un’occhiata e lo trovò a strofinarsi gli occhi. Era troppo per lui.  
«Non ho più sonno.» disse «Tu continua a dormire.»  
«No.» rispose Aureliano, il tono autoritario anche appena sveglio, tornando a sdraiarsi ma tenendo una mano a contatto con la pelle nuda della sua schiena. «Rimettite giù. È presto.»  
Spadino lo guardò, tentato come non mai nella vita. C’erano stati mesi, l’anno precedente, in cui aveva sognato di condividere il letto con Aureliano Adami. Ora era solo altro dolore.  
«Perché sei qui, Aurelià?»  
«T’ho detto che nun te lasciavo solo.» sussurrò, gli occhi chiusi e la voce stremata «Torna a dormì.»  
Avrebbe dovuto scappare, lo sapeva. Avrebbe dovuto andare via da quella stanza, perché si sentiva uno schifo, si sentiva debole, esposto, fragile. Avrebbe dovuto proteggersi. Ma non lo fece.  
Tornò a sdraiarsi accanto ad Aureliano, dandogli le spalle, e si strinse al cuscino cercando di riaddormentarsi in fretta. Ma l’unica cosa che sentiva era il respiro di Aureliano dietro di lui. Sentiva la sua presenza nel letto.  
Ad un certo punto lo sentì sospirare, segnale che non stava dormendo, ed un attimo dopo sentì la sua mano sulla schiena.   
«Stai bene?» la voce roca di Aureliano, sempre più sveglia, lo raggiunse.  
«Sì. Tutto bene. Dormi.»  
Sentì la sua mano, appoggiata al centro della sua schiena, risalire lungo il suo fianco e sistemarsi lì, con le dita che si muovevano lentamente avanti e indietro.  
Spalancò gli occhi e rimase in attesa.  
Lo sentì avvicinarsi a lui, poteva percepire il suo respiro dietro la nuca, e quando appoggiò la testa contro la sua schiena pensò di impazzire.  
Il panico si trasformò in rabbia nel giro di qualche secondo.  
Perché? Perché gli stava facendo questo? Non era giusto.  
Si tolse la sua mano di dosso bruscamente e si allontanò, alzandosi a sedere e girandosi per poterlo finalmente guardare in faccia. Erano al buio e l’unica luce che gli permetteva di guardarlo veniva da fuori, dai lampioni sulla strada.  
Aureliano era sveglio e completamente conscio delle sue azioni.  
«Non ho bisogno della tua pena.» sputò fuori, arrabbiato.  
Aureliano si alzò su un gomito e lo guardò confuso «Pena?»  
«Qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo, smettila.»  
Nel giro di una frazione di secondo Spadino si trovò schiacciato contro il letto e Aureliano sopra di lui.  
«Credi che abbia pietà di te?»   
Gli occhi di Aureliano scintillavano nel buio e lui si sentì perso, confuso, sconfitto. Il suo intero corpo stava reagendo alla sua vicinanza, alla sua mano sul suo petto, al peso della sua gamba nuda sul bacino per bloccargli ogni movimento.  
Provò a ribellarsi, a toglierselo di dosso, ma diede solo modo ad Aureliano di provare la sua superiorità fisica, bloccandogli i polsi contro il cuscino.  
Si chiese perché Aureliano aveva deciso di umiliarlo in quel modo, ma non lo avrebbe mai chiesto ad alta voce. Si limitò a mettere su la sua migliore faccia da Spadino, a guardarlo con sfida.  
«Non è un po' da froci ’sta cosa?» lo provocò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, un’ombra del vecchio Spadino.  
Il naso di Aureliano si alzò, innervosito, forse disgustato, ma non disse nulla. Lo guardò ancora, lo trapassò con gli occhi poi, lentamente, si chinò su di lui e lo baciò.  
Spadino non riuscì a reagire, non immediatamente, ci mise qualche istante a liberarsi e a prenderlo da sotto il mento per staccarlo da sé.  
«Che cazzo fai?»  
Aureliano lo guardò, e per la prima volta in vita sua Spadino lo vide spaventato, vulnerabile, fragile tanto quanto lui.  
«Non parlà, per favore.» sussurrò, poi tornò a baciarlo. Spadino gli passò una mano dietro la nuca e l’altra dietro la schiena per stringerlo ancora di più a sé.  
Non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, non sapeva perché Aureliano lo stesse facendo. Era davvero perché provava pena per lui?   
Scoprì che non gliene fregava assolutamente nulla. Aveva desiderato quell’uomo per troppo tempo e adesso aveva la possibilità di averlo.  
Al dopo ci avrebbe pensato dopo.  
Aureliano sussultò quasi quando Spadino giocò con la lingua, prima leccandogli le labbra e poi cercando la sua. Il suo cuore batteva fortissimo, tanto che Spadino poteva sentirlo contro il suo petto.  
Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, gli toccò il viso, cercando di eccitarlo, cercando di farlo rilassare, ci riuscì solo quando infilò le mani sotto la sua t-shirt e lo sentì rabbrividire.  
Si rilassò abbastanza da permettergli di salirli sopra, aprendo le gambe per mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui, poi afferrò i bordi della maglietta e gliela sfilò. Baciò il suo petto nudo, passando i polpastrelli sui suoi capezzoli delicati. Muoveva il bacino su di lui, tessuto contro tessuto e Aureliano si trovò a trattenere il respiro.  
Buttò tutto fuori quando la mano di Spadino scese a toccarlo attraverso i boxer.  
Spadino avrebbe voluto essere più tranquillo, invece si sentiva come se quella fosse la sua prima volta. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, per conferma, per vedere se Aureliano fosse ancora sulla sua stessa pagina e lo scoprì a guardarlo, con gli occhi liquidi e trasognati. Prese un po' di fiducia e si chinò, abbastanza per appoggiare le labbra sul suo sesso nascosto ancora dal tessuto. Lo sentì quasi singhiozzare, per la sorpresa, per il piacere.  
«Dio…» sussurrò e riuscì a malapena a sentirlo, ma lo sentì forte e chiaro quando strinse una mano sul suo polso.  
«Per favore.» mormorò, con gli occhi chiusi.   
Spadino sapeva già che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa Aureliano gli avrebbe chiesto, come sempre d’altronde.  
Gli sfilò i boxer e scese su di lui, lo prese tra le labbra e subito sentì il pugno di Aureliano chiudersi sui suoi capelli. Sentiva il proprio sesso quasi dolorante ancora chiuso nel tessuto e pensò che sarebbe venuto nelle mutande come un ragazzino.   
Ma, improvvisamente, si sentì completamente in controllo.   
Per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, Spadino Anacleti aveva pieno controllo su Aureliano Adami. Poteva scegliere di farlo godere, poteva scegliere di farlo soffrire. Poteva perfino scegliere di alzarsi e lasciarlo lì con le mutande calate. Forse se lo sarebbe anche meritato, dopo quello che gli aveva detto e fatto, ma adesso era lì, alla sua mercé.  
Alla mercé della sua bocca, della sua lingua, delle sue mani.  
Ad ogni cambiamento nel suo ritmo, ad ogni movimento, ad ogni tocco, Aureliano sussultava, tremava, fremeva. Sentiva i suoi occhi su di lui e per un attimo, solo per un attimo, si chiese cosa gli passasse nella testa.  
Cosa provava a vedere un uomo, Spadino, mentre lo aveva in bocca?   
Pensò sinceramente che avrebbe perso la testa da un momento all’altro, ma quando si alzò a guardarlo, mettendo fine a quella piacevole tortura, Aureliano lo osservava completamente rapito.  
«Perché…» non concluse la domanda, perché Spadino iniziò a risalire il suo corpo, lasciandogli baci bagnati sullo stomaco, poi sullo sterno, poi sul collo, per arrivare infine alla bocca dove Aureliano lo accolse stringendogli le mani intorno al viso.  
Mentre si baciavano Spadino si tolse i boxer e li lanciò lontano, prima di tornare a prendere posto su di lui.  
Aureliano si sentì l’aria mancare quando Spadino prese entrambi i loro sessi in mano e li fece toccare tra di loro, stringendoli. Ribaltò la testa all’indietro, cercando aria, cercando l’autocontrollo che stava evidentemente perdendo.  
Non l’avrebbe mai detto, mai e poi mai, ma il solo fatto che Spadino avesse preso il controllo della situazione in quel modo lo teneva al limite dell’abisso. Si sentiva confuso, attaccato da tutti i fronti ma, per la prima volta in vita sua, non aveva paura di farsi vedere così. Indifeso, esposto, pronto a lasciarsi alla mercé di qualcun altro.   
Alla mercé di Spadino, che ora sfregava insieme i loro sessi e lo guardava con gli occhi acquosi e le labbra socchiuse.  
Vedeva il suo petto, pallido e glabro, alzarsi e abbassarsi, sempre più velocemente.  
Quel contatto lo stava facendo letteralmente uscire di testa, per questo lo bloccò. Gli prese i polsi e se lo tirò addosso, in un altro lungo e umido bacio. «Aspetta.» disse, con voce roca.  
«Che vuoi che faccia?» chiese Spadino, sapendo che Aureliano non era ancora pronto a venire.  
«Quello che vuoi.» sospirò sulle sue labbra. Si sentiva stupido, perché era come se non avesse mai fatto sesso in vita sua e, nonostante la presenza di un pene in più nella stanza, non era poi così diverso. Ma si sentiva bombardato da nuove sensazioni che non gli permettevano di concentrarsi.  
A quel punto sentì Spadino muoversi, alzarsi dalle sue gambe e lasciare il letto. Si trovò a boccheggiare come un pesce fuor d’acqua.  
Se ne voleva andare? Era infastidito dal suo essere completamente inutile?  
«Do vai?» gli chiese, leggermente allarmato, tirandosi su a sedere.  
Vide Spadino andare a recuperare i suoi jeans che gli aveva tolto la sera prima e tirarne fuori il portafoglio. Lo aprì e ne estrasse un piccolo quadratino argentato.  
Spadino a quel punto si girò e abbozzò un sorriso. «Aspetta n’attimo.» disse «Continua a fa la principessa da cuscino. Me piaci così arrendevole.»  
L’Aureliano di giorno avrebbe preso male quelle parole, lo avrebbe probabilmente insultato e poi che cazzo voleva dire “principessa da cuscino”?  
In realtà l’unica cosa che voleva era che tornasse a letto.  
Spadino tornò ben presto e, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, utilizzò i denti per aprire l’involucro che proteggeva il preservativo. Poi riprese il suo posto sulle sue gambe e, con gesti attenti e controllati, lo srotolò sul sesso di Aureliano.   
Aureliano prese un profondo respiro, stirando le braccia dietro di sé per tenersi su.   
Spadino lo guardò negli occhi e poté vedere una goccia di panico nel mare dei suoi occhi. Gli prese il mento tra le dita e lo costrinse a guardarlo. «È okay?»  
Aureliano spostò il viso e, al volo, prese l’indice di Spadino tra le labbra, passandoci sopra la lingua. Spadino si fece scappare un gemito al solo contatto.   
Con il dito gli fece aprire di più la bocca per infilarci dentro un altro dito, utilizzando la sua saliva per bagnarle. Era certo che da nessuna parte in quell’hotel fatiscente ci fosse del lubrificante, quindi doveva arrangiarsi con quel che aveva e con un piccolo aiuto da parte del lubrificante sul preservativo.  
Sotto gli occhi ipnotizzati di Aureliano, che sembravano studiarlo, ammirarlo, adorarlo, si preparò ad accoglierlo. Sapeva che avrebbe fatto male, almeno un po', ma era pronto, dopotutto aveva sofferto dolori peggiori per Aureliano Adami.  
Piegò una gamba quanto bastò per indirizzare il sesso di Aureliano verso la sua entrata e iniziò a calare lentamente, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando profondamente.   
«Oddio» mormorò Aureliano, talmente piano che faticò a sentirlo, mentre gli appoggiava una mano alla base della schiena, per dargli sostegno e accompagnarlo. Non voleva mettergli fretta, anche se ogni secondo che passava il suo desiderio si faceva sempre più forte.  
Quando Spadino riuscì ad accoglierlo completamente dentro di sé, strinse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, lentamente. Aureliano, vedendolo in difficoltà, fece forza sugli addominali per tenersi issato e gli passò entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena, appoggiando la fronte al suo petto.  
Il piacere completo che stava provando lo faceva volare alto, ma aveva bisogno di quel contatto per rimanere con i piedi per terra. Sentiva il desiderio di muoversi, di farli godere entrambi, ma in nessun modo avrebbe forzato la situazione.  
Lo strinse a sé, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo, per concentrarsi, per sentire ogni sospiro, ogni gemito, ogni parola che gli usciva dalla bocca e quando fu pronto, Spadino iniziò a muoversi lentamente su di lui, lasciandolo senza fiato.  
Lo guardò e lo trovò a fissarlo mentre iniziava a muoversi avanti e indietro, in modo dolorosamente lento e controllato. Spadino sapeva perfettamente quello che stava facendo, lo voleva far uscire di testa e ci stava riuscendo.  
Lo fece sdraiare e intreccio le dita con le sue, stringendo insieme i palmi e li usò come perno per muoversi con più libertà.  
Avanti e indietro. In modo circolare. Su e giù. Aureliano si trovò a singhiozzare, non in grado di stare dietro a tutte le sensazioni che stava provando. Ma anche Spadino iniziava ad abituarsi alla sua presenza dentro di lui, anche lui gemeva e sospirava.   
Mentre lo guardava, dal basso, si trovò a pensare una cosa che non aveva mai pensato coscientemente: che era bello. Spadino Anacleti era bello, lo era sempre stato.  
Era bello, leale, orgoglioso, fiero, ferito, lacerato ma comunque pieno di speranza, di voglia di vivere e di amare. Vivere come diceva lui, amare come voleva lui.  
Sentì il bisogno fisico di averlo stretto a sé, di averlo ancora più vicino, quindi si alzò a sedere, facendo forza sugli addominali e, prendendolo dai fianchi, capovolse la situazione, spostandolo dall’altra parte del letto e prendendo posto su di lui. Con attenzione e lentamente, cercò di guadagnarsi il suo posto dentro di lui e Spadino, fortunatamente, lo aiutò. Così ebbe la possibilità di poterlo davvero guardare in viso.   
Spadino adorava avere quel controllo su di lui, ma un grande peso venne sollevate dalle sue spalle quando Aureliano decise di prendere il controllo della situazione. Aureliano lo voleva tanto quanto lui, quella era la controprova.  
Ogni suo movimento, ogni sua spinta, gli causava delle ondate di piacere che attraversavano ogni centimetro del suo corpo. E quegli occhi…   
Aureliano lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più bella sulla faccia della terra e, doveva essere sincero, non avrebbe mai pensato di avere la possibilità di vedere un’espressione del genere rivolta verso di lui.  
Spadino non si era mai sentito amato in tutta la sua vita. Certo, la gente voleva sempre qualcosa da lui. Potere, soldi, sesso, opportunità.   
Questo… questo era diverso.  
O almeno così gli sembrava mentre Aureliano spingeva sempre più forte e veloce. Perse un battito quando, un secondo dopo, Aureliano strinse un pugno intorno al suo sesso.   
Il suo intero corpo venne attraversato da un’ondata di piacere e panico.  
Quello sarebbe stato troppo? Quella era la linea di confine da non oltrepassare?  
Ma il volto di Aureliano sembrava sereno, concentrato, come se stesse affrontando una missione.   
La sua fronte era imperlata di sudore e si leccava le labbra per tenerle umide, mentre respirava affannosamente per la fatica fisica.  
Il suo corpo si muoveva come una macchina perfetta, ben sincronizzata, ben oleata.  
Fu così che arrivò al limite, guardando il viso dell’uomo che amava godere grazie a lui.  
Si inarcò e venne nella mano di Aureliano, sporcandosi il petto.  
Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, le luci si spensero e l’unica cosa che sentì era il piacere più totale.  
Per lui quel momento aveva sempre avuto un sapore dolce amaro.  
Dolce perché era la sensazione più innegabilmente seducente della storia umana, amaro perché era sempre seguita da una profonda sensazione di vergogna, di disgusto, di repulsione.  
Non quella volta. No, quella volta no.  
Quando le luci si riaccesero la sensazione di piacere continuò ad investirlo.   
Aureliano aveva ammirato l’orgasmo di Spadino come si contempla un quadro al museo. Com’è che la chiamavano? La sindrome di Stendhal? Oh, era probabilmente la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
Continuò a spingere dentro di lui, più lentamente e, per un attimo, pensò che sarebbe potuto andare avanti per sempre. Ma il suo corpo non glielo permise.   
Spadino gli prese il viso tra le mani e se lo portò vicino, per baciarlo profondamente.  
«Vieni pe me.» gli sussurrò, sulle labbra e quello fu abbastanza per mandarlo oltre il confine.  
Strozzò il suo gemito nelle labbra di Spadino, mentre veniva intensamente dentro di lui.   
Cadde su di lui come un peso morto, ma trovò ad accoglierlo le sue braccia calde, caldissime. La sua testa abbandonata sul petto di Spadino, un orecchio sul suo cuore che batteva velocissimo. Le dita di Spadino che trovavano la loro strada tra i suoi capelli. Le sue labbra che lo sfioravano.  
Stava registrando ogni singola sensazione, sapeva che l’avrebbe accompagnato nei momenti bui che li attendevano.  
Gli rotolò accanto mantenendo il contatto in ogni modo possibile. Aveva la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla, la mano sul suo stomaco, la gamba piegate sulle sue cosce.   
Rimasero lì, attaccati, sporchi e appiccicaticci.  
Si addormentarono.

Spadino si svegliò solo un’ora dopo. Erano vicini all’alba, poteva rendersene conto dalla lievissima luce che arrivava da fuori. Dormendo Aureliano si era mosso leggermente, ma gli stava ancora attaccato addosso, quindi dovette muoversi lentamente per riuscire a districarsi e a lasciare il letto senza svegliarlo.  
A piedi nudi sul pavimento andò in bagno per rinfrescarsi velocemente, poi raggiunse il suo giacchetto abbandonato su una sedia e cercò una sigaretta e l’accendino.  
Aprire la porta della di ferro che portava al balcone fu la vera sfida. Tentò piano di forzare la serratura che graffiò ma, alla fine, cedette.  
Fuori era fresco e l’alba stava per rompere l’orizzonte e dare iniziò ad una nuova giornata.  
Si accese la sigaretta e la respirò profondamente, sentendo ogni minimo muscolo nel suo corpo rilassarsi.  
Guardando il cielo rosa, appoggiato con i gomiti alla ringhiera di ferro scuro, ripensò a quella notte.  
Si sentiva svuotato, come dopo una maratona, ma con ancora adrenalina in circolo. Non poteva credere ancora a quello che era successo, il giorno precedente era stato una vita intera.   
Mentre guardava Ostia estendersi sotto di lui pensò a Lele, pensò a Teo, pensò persino a suo fratello, costretto in un letto d’ospedale, anche lui a malapena sopravvissuto alla loro vita.  
Però pensò che se la sua fine era arrivata, se quel nuovo giorno fosse stato il suo ultimo giorno, come si sentiva di meritare, sarebbe stato okay. Aveva vissuto abbastanza, aveva visto abbastanza cose brutte e qualche cosa bella. Aveva avuto una bellissima moglie, avrebbe avuto un figlio. Aveva guadagnato tanti soldi. Aveva ucciso. Aveva pianto. Aveva avuto una notte con l’uomo della sua vita.  
Andava bene così, pensò, guardando il parcheggio in costruzione direttamente sotto il balcone. I calcinacci, le mattonelle accatastate, attrezzi, polvere bianca.  
«Aò.»   
Si girò, soffiando fuori del fumo. C’era Aureliano, completamente nudo, che lo attendeva al di là della finestra e si strofinava gli occhi come un bambino.  
«Ehi.» lo salutò, girandosi completamente per poterlo ammirare. Si appoggiò con la schiena alla ringhiera e prese un altro tiro dalla sigaretta.  
«Che stai a fa?»   
Spadino gli mostrò la sigaretta.  
«Torna a letto.» disse poi Aureliano. Era un ordine e lui si trovò a ridere. Spense la sigaretta sul ferro e lanciò via la cicca.  
Rientrò e lo seguì a letto, dove lo vide lasciarsi cadere e trovare una posizione sdraiandosi in modo scomposto ma lo catturò velocemente sotto il suo braccio quando Spadino si sdraiò accanto a lui. Ad occhi chiusi lasciò anche un bacio leggero sulla sua spalla nuda.   
Spadino lo guardò, studiando ogni piccola parte del suo viso. La forma delle sue sopracciglia, le onde della sua bocca, le linee della mascella, le ciglia bionde e lunghe.  
«Aurelià.» lo chiamò, sottovoce. Il ragazzo batté un paio di volte le palpebre, poi posò i suoi occhi azzurri brillanti su di lui.  
«Che c’è?»   
Alberto prese un profondo respiro. «Ho ucciso una persona.» sussurrò e tenne lo sguardo fermo, con uno sforzo immane, perché voleva vedere la prima reazione di Aureliano dipinta sul suo viso.  
Ma Aureliano non fece un’espressione in particolare, sembrò semplicemente essere uscito definitivamente dal dormiveglia e adesso la sua attenzione era interamente su di lui.  
«Chi?» chiese, stringendogli immediatamente una mano intorno al polso sinistro.  
«Teo.» rispose Alberto, senza esitare «Il ragazzo che stavo vedendo.» precisò.   
Aureliano non disse niente, voleva che fosse lui ad argomentare.  
«Mio cugino… l’ha scoperto. L’ha rapito. Volevo usallo. Fallo parlà davanti a tutta la famiglia. Voleva togliermi tutto.» disse, sempre più concitato, mentre gli occhi si velavano.  
«Ho agito d’istinto. Ho pensato che… se lui non poteva parlare…» si interruppe, incapace di andare avanti.  
Distolse lo sguardo e strofinò gli occhi con indice e pollice, tirando su col naso. Sentì la presa di Aureliano farsi più salda.  
«Lui era innocente.» sussurrò. «Non centrava niente co tutto questo.»  
Aureliano intrecciò le dita con le sue. «Tante persone innocenti so state coinvolte. E ne so uscite male.» iniziò. «C’abbiamo la loro vita sulla coscienza. E forse un giorno pagheremo… in un modo o nell’altro.»  
«È diverso. Tu non hai ucciso Isabelle.» rispose Spadino. Il volto di Aureliano si era rabbuiato. Aveva imparato a riconoscere quando pensava a lei.  
Scosse la testa «E come se avessi premuto io quel grilletto.»   
«Ho trascinato Isabelle nel mio mondo perché volevo avè qualcuno accanto. E tu hai fatto lo stesso con Teo.»  
«Facendo così li abbiamo condannati, Spadì.»  
Aureliano slegò le loro dita e gli afferrò il viso, affondando le dita nelle sue guance.  
«Appena se permettemo de amà qualcuno…» iniziò, guardandolo negli occhi. L’azzurro che si perdeva in un pozzo color cioccolato. «Li condanniamo.»  
Spadino strinse forte gli occhi.  
«Questo vale pure per noi?» gli chiese, finalmente. Quella domanda che era nell’aria, incapace di essere messa in parole, per paura delle conseguenze.  
Aureliano lo guardò, sospirò, poi sorrise. «Io e te semo diversi.» disse.  
«Sai, Lele c’aveva ragione.» continuò e, al solo pronunciare quel nome, la ferita appena aperta tornò a farsi dolorosa.  
«In che senso?»  
«Nel senso che lui n’era come noi. Non lo è mai stato.» rispose «Solo scelte sbagliate, in posti sbagliati, nei momenti sbagliati.»  
Spadino lo guardò e annuì lentamente, capendo il suo discorso.  
«Noi siamo nati nel momento sbagliato, nel posto sbagliato.» disse e Aureliano scoppiò in una piccola risata senza allegria. Lo vide annuire, mentre la risata si spegneva.  
«Sì, è vero.» disse, poi appoggiò la fronte alla sua spalla.   
«Noi risponnemo a regole diverse, Spadì.» sussurrò sulla sua pelle «Come Roma.»  
«Insieme potemo comandà tutto. Insieme semo invincibili.»  
Spadino si trovò a respirare profondamente, sistemando la testa sui cuscini e fissando lo sguardo sul soffitto. Quell’incubo non sarebbe mai finito.  
«Non semo invincibili. Nun lo dì. Sai che non è vero.» sussurrò. «Non farei altro che metterti ancora di più in pericolo. Possiamo vincere solo se non abbiamo niente da perdere.»  
«E tu…» si interruppe, guardandolo «sei sempre stato il mio punto debole.»  
Aureliano si trovò a sorridere, come si sorride quando si scopre, improvvisamente, che le cose non sono esattamente come le immaginiamo.  
«Perché pensi che t’ho allontanato, l’anno scorso? Dopo che è morta Isabelle, dopo tutta quella merda?» gli chiese, sottovoce.  
Spadino lo guardò, confuso. Non disse nulla.  
«Quel giorno, su quel tetto, ho capito che non potevo statte vicino. Ho capito che, in qualsiasi situazione, avrei sacrificato tutto pur de salvatte la vita. E non potevo farlo.»  
«Pensavo che le cose importanti fossero altre e che non potevo sacrificalle pe te.»  
«Tu sei il mio punto debole, Spadì. Lo sei sempre stato. Da quel giorno in cui m’hai guardato negli occhi e hai deciso de nun sparamme.»  
Spadino batté le palpebre, piano. «Pensavo me odiassi. Per quello che avevo fatto. Per il bacio. Pensavo de fatte schifo.»  
Aureliano ritirò le labbra e annuì lentamente. «Lo so. È stato… difficile.»   
«È stata una buona scusa pe mannatte via. Ma… le cose non sono andate meglio senza di te. Anzi io…»  
Si interruppe, incapace di continuare e di dire quanto era stato sul limite del non ritorno durante quei mesi.  
Spadino gli prese la mano tra le sue «Dobbiamo stare attenti, Aurelià. E io adesso… non ho la forza.»  
«Certo che ce l’hai. Sei più forte de Lele, se pure più forte de me.»  
Spadino si portò a sedere sul letto, perché iniziava a sentirsi la testa leggera. Aveva un peso sul petto che gli impediva di respirare bene.  
«N-non posso.» sussurrò.  
Aureliano gli posò una mano sulla schiena. «Ehi.»  
«No, Aurelià. Io non posso. Io… non me lo posso permette.»  
Si alzò, velocemente, si infilò i jeans e la felpa, raccogliendoli da terra.  
«Oh, che stai a fa?» gli chiese Aureliano, preso alla sprovvista.   
«Me ne vado.» rispose, con il fiato corto, mentre si accingeva ad allacciarsi le scarpe.  
«Cristo, fermati!»   
Aureliano era scattato in piedi, e si era inginocchiato davanti a lui per impedirgli ogni movimento, stringendogli i polsi.   
«Lasciami andare!» si ribellò Spadino, ma Aureliano era troppo più forte.   
«No. Calmati!» esclamò, scuotendolo «Sei nel panico, e non sei tu quello che ha scopato co n’omo per la prima volta!»  
Spadino lo guardò, sorpreso del fatto che Aureliano fosse in grado di scherzare in un momento così, ma non poté fare a meno di ridere. Una piccola risata sospirata che si trasformò in una risata stanca e sconfitta.  
«Non è un gioco, Aurelià.» sospirò, tornando serio. «Se te succedesse qualcosa…»  
Aureliano lo interruppe «Me so difende. Lo sai che me so difende.»  
Spadino sospirò e annuì, lentamente.   
«Te l’ho detto.» disse Aureliano «Noi rispondiamo a regole diverse. Come Roma.»


	8. I did the right thing

Spadino afferrò Aureliano, circondandogli il costato con un braccio e lo tirò su di peso. Le gambe di Aureliano non avevano assolutamente niente che non andava, ma a causa della perdita di sangue così veloce e importante aveva le vertigini. Spadino si era accorto della sua confusione e l’aveva preso al volo, prima che crollasse definitivamente al suolo.  
«Devi camminare.» gli disse concitato, all’orecchio. «Dobbiamo andà via de qua. Cammina, Aurelià, per favore.»   
Aureliano sentiva e capiva, ma era come se il corpo non rispondesse. Non riusciva a concentrarsi, perché il dolore che provava alla spalla destra era troppo acuto. Non aveva mai accusato un colpo di pistola e, effettivamente, era una sensazione di merda.  
«Aurelià, per favore.» ancora una volta lo raggiunse la voce di Spadino, che se lo stava trascinando dietro.  
Sentiva la sensazione dell’asfalto sotto i suoi piedi, e il calore del ragazzo accanto a sé, ma la sua vista era sfocata. Ma focalizzarsi su Spadino gli diede la possibilità di concentrarsi, di sbattere le palpebre e rientrare in contatto con la realtà.  
«Dove andiamo? Che è successo?» chiese, e fece fatica a riconoscere la sua voce.  
«Semo quasi alla macchina. Sei ferito. Te devo portà via.» disse ancora Spadino, con il fiatone.  
«Romoletto.» con il ritorno della coscienza, tornarono anche i ricordi di quanto aveva appena visto.  
«È troppo tardi, Aurelià. Dobbiamo pensà a te, adesso.»  
Improvvisamente si sentì sbattere contro qualcosa di duro, il braccio di Spadino lo lasciò andare. Toccò con le mani aperte e capì che erano arrivati alla macchina di Spadino.  
Il ragazzo aprì la porta del passeggero e poi lo riprese, per farlo sedere sul sedile. Quando Spadino toccò per sbaglio il suo bicipite destro, Aureliano gemette di dolore.  
«Me dispiace.» sussurrò Spadino, poi chiuse lo sportello e andò dalla parte del guidatore.  
«Dove andiamo?» chiese ancora Aureliano.  
«Da una persona fidata.»   
Improvvisamente si sentì di nuovo confuso e un’ondata di dolore lo trapassò, un dolore fisico quanto mentale. L’immagine del corpo di Romoletto a terra si impadronì della sua mente.  
Spadino guidava, lui lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio e lo vide prendere il telefono.  
«Pronto? Sei a casa?»  
«Sto venendo lì.»  
«Ho bisogno che vai in farmacia.»  
«Disinfettante, garze, cerotti, pinzette.» disse, concitato «Dì che qualcuno si è ferito. Che devi medicà la ferita. Fatte da tutto il necessario.»  
«Te lo spiego dopo.»  
Mise giù la telefonata e lanciò il telefono nel portaoggetti.  
«Chi era?» chiese Aureliano, con un filo di voce.  
«È l’unico posto sicuro che m’è venuto in mente. Andrà tutto bene.»  
Aureliano non ebbe più la forza di risponde e forse perse i sensi, o si addormentò. Infatti si riprese solo quando la macchina di Spadino si fermò.  
Il ragazzo uscì di corsa dalla macchina e lo andò a prendere dalla parte del passeggero. Lo prese dal braccio sinistro e se lo tirò addosso, per poterlo afferrare meglio. Aureliano sentì un cambio di strada sotto i suoi piedi. Erano sanpietrini.  
«Dove siamo?» chiese ancora. Forse l’aveva già fatta quella domanda?  
Spadino non rispose. «È tutto okay.» disse solo.  
Sbatté le palpebre e si guardò intorno. Era buio, ma i grandi palazzi erano illuminati dai lampioni della strada. Erano in un quartiere che non riconosceva.  
«Andiamo.» disse, facendolo camminare verso un portone a vetri.  
Lo vide tirare fuori delle chiavi dalla tasca e ne usò una grande per aprire il portone, poi imboccarono le scale. «So un paio de rampe da fa, tieniti su.» gli chiese. Doveva pesargli parecchio addosso. Spadino era così minuto, e sotto il suo braccio sinistro, che lui si era portato intorno alle spalle, sembrava ancora più piccolo. Un piccolo Davide che trascinava Golia.  
Spadino gli aveva messo la sua giacca di pelle sulle spalle, per coprire la t-shirt completamente intrisa di sangue, ma era evidente dal suo viso che stava soffrendo. Il viso era imperlato di sudore, la punta dei capelli bagnati e schiacciati sulla fronte. Ogni scalino che faceva era sempre peggio.  
Ma poi arrivarono, Spadino cercò l’altra chiave e aprì la porta in legno.  
Entrarono in uno spazio ampio, un loft. Di chi era quella casa?   
«Non c’è nessuno?» chiese.  
«No, deve essere ancora in farmacia.»   
«Chi?»   
Spadino non rispose, ma lo liberò della giacca di pelle e lo portò a letto.  
«Sdraiati. Puoi riposarti.»  
Appena il suo corpo toccò il letto una sensazione di sollievo lo attraversò. Credeva di aver perfino sorriso.  
Tornò alla realtà quando sentì Spadino togliergli gli anfibi e sistemargli i cuscini sotto la testa.  
Poi lo vide allontanarsi e tornare con una forbice da cucina.   
«Che fai?»   
«Te devo levà la maglietta.» disse, e così facendo iniziò a tagliare la t-shirt dal centro del bordo inferiore. Il tessuto crollò sotto le lame e in pochi secondi riuscì a liberarlo.  
Lo vide passarsi una mano sulla fronte, mentre lo guardava. «Cazzo.»  
«È brutto?» chiese, non riuscendo ad abbassare la testa per guardare da solo.  
«No.» disse Spadino, sicuro di sé. «Devo solo toje il sangue. Sono sicuro che non è grave.»  
Forse mentiva, ma Spadino era bravo a mentire.  
Improvvisamente sentì dei rumori provenire dalla porta, qualcuno che inseriva le chiavi nella toppa e un secondo dopo qualcuno entrò. Non riuscì a vedere chi fosse.  
«Albè, che succede?» chiese il nuovo arrivato.  
Albè?  
«Chi è lui?» chiese ancora, mentre Spadino gli andava incontro.  
«Hai preso tutto?» gli chiese, non rispondendo alle domande che gli erano state poste.  
«Sì. Ma…»  
«Puoi chiedere degli antibiotici al tuo medico?» chiese poi Spadino.  
«Io… penso di sì.»  
«Me fai bollì un po' d’acqua?»  
Il ragazzo non disse nulla, ma si mosse e andò verso la cucina.  
Rientrò finalmente nella visuale di Aureliano, che poté finalmente vederlo.  
Era un ragazzo, giovane, forse della stessa età di Spadino. Era molto alto e magro, capelli corti e scuri. Lo guardava, mentre riempiva una pentola d’acqua e la metteva sul fuoco.  
Era preoccupato, ma faceva tutto quello che Spadino gli chiedeva.  
Forse era…  
«Te brucerà un pochetto.» la sua attenzione venne attirata da Spadino, accanto a sé, che stava versando del disinfettante su una garza sterile. Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, la tamponò sulla ferita e Aureliano vide i fuochi d’artificio davanti ai suoi occhi.  
«Me dispiace. Resisti.» rispose Spadino ai suoi gemiti di dolore.  
«La pallottola è dentro. La devo toje, Aurelià.»  
«Fallo.»  
Spadino sospirò e prese una pinza lunga dalla busta della farmacia e la pulì con il disinfettante.  
«Albè, che stai a fa?» li raggiunse la voce del ragazzo.  
«Je la devo toje da dentro, Tè!» rispose Spadino.  
«Ma non sai quello che stai a fa!»  
Il ragazzo andò verso di lui e gli prese la pinza dalle mani. «Lascia fa a me.»  
«Perché tu sai quello che fai?»  
«Ho sicuramente la mano più ferma della tua. Sei teso come una corda de violino.» disse il ragazzo e non aveva tutti i torti. Spadino era agitato, si poteva vedere chiaramente.  
«Sei sicuro?» gli chiese Spadino. Parlava con un tono molto morbido.   
Il ragazzo gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso del dito indice e annuì. «Ce penso io.»  
Disinfettò la pinza ancora una volta e si sedette sul letto, accanto ad Aureliano che faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti. Un’ondata di fastidio lo colse allo stomaco.  
«Potrebbe far male.» disse il ragazzo, mentre tirava verso di sé l’abat-jour del comodino e indirizzava la luce verso la ferita. Nell’altra mano teneva pronta una garza pulita per tamponare il sangue.  
«Fallo, ragazzì.» lo ribeccò Aureliano, duro.  
Il ragazzino individuò il proiettile scuro con la luce gialla dell’abat-jour, infilò la punta della pinza nella carne e cercò di assicurarsi la presa. Quando fu certo di averla, con un colpo secco estrasse il proiettile che si sganciò solo una volta fuori, ricadendo sul materasso. Aureliano gemette di dolore, mentre la garza veniva pressata sulla ferita.  
Il ragazzo si lasciò andare ad un sospiro di sollievo. «Cristo.» esalò.  
Spadino anche sospirò di sollievo e, con uno slancio, gli baciò la testa. «Sei grande, Teo.»   
Teo si alzò, scuotendo il suo intero corpo per mandare via la tensione. «Vado a prendere l’acqua. Tieni ferma la garza.»  
Spadino annuì e si sedette al posto suo, sul letto. Con una mano tenne ferma la garza, con l’altra prese la pallottola insanguinata tra le dita già sporche di sangue. «Eccola, la stronza.» disse, mostrandola ad Aureliano.  
Aureliano prese fiato, poi lo guardò. «Chi è lui?»  
Spadino lanciò un’occhiata a Teo, che stava versando attentamente l’acqua calda in un brik da latte.  
«È il ragazzo che sto vedendo…» disse «Non sapevo dove portarti.» aggiunse poi, come giustificazione.  
«È troppo per te.» disse Aureliano, gestendo un’altra fitta di dolore e sorridendo quanto gli era possibile.  
Spadino scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa «Sì, ma non glielo dì.»  
«Albè, ho preso anche la tachipirina da 500. Lo so che non è lontanamente abbastanza, ma meglio di niente.» gli disse Teo dall’altra parte della stanza, alzando la voce.  
«Ottimo. Non c’avevo pensato.» ammise Spadino, iniziando a cercare nella busta. Ne tirò fuori il pacco delle pasticche e l’aprì, andando poi in cerca dell’acqua.  
«Decisamente troppo per te.» sussurrò Aureliano.  
Spadino tornò con l’acqua, gli passò una mano dietro la nuca e gli alzò la testa, per aiutarlo a bere senza strozzarsi. Aureliano buttò giù la pasticca in silenzio. Bevve tutta l’acqua, scoprendosi terribilmente assetato.  
Aureliano sentiva che stava per addormentarsi. Fece appena in tempo a vedere Teo tornare indietro e passare un asciugamano pulito e l’acqua a Spadino, che iniziò a lavare via il sangue secco.  
«Fortunatamente ha smesso di sanguinare.» disse Teo, alzando la garza per guardare la ferita.  
Spadino annuì e continuò a pulire, preparando la parte per essere fasciata una volta per tutte.  
«È lui, non è vero?» sentì dire a Teo, dopo qualche istante di silenzio. Si stava rivolgendo a Spadino.  
Spadino lo guardò, esitante, poi abbassò lo sguardo e annuì soltanto.  
Aureliano non sentì più nulla.

Si svegliò improvvisamente, scosso dai brividi, anche se era coperto fin sotto il mento. Si scoprì più lucido, tanto che riuscì brevemente a studiare il posto in cui si trovava. Era un loft, unico spazio, pieno di roba.  
Poster alle pareti, tappeti sul pavimento, mobili e soprammobili, pile di libri sul pavimento e raccolte di vinili sparse in giro. Era una casa terribilmente colorata. Per terra c’era quello che sembrava un sacco a pelo. Dalla finestra entrava una luce lieve, doveva essere mattina presto.  
«Sei sveglio.» si girò per trovare Teo, seduto su una sedia in vimini, a qualche metro dal letto. Lo guardava, con un libro tra le mani.  
«Dov’è Spadino?» gli chiese, non vedendolo da nessuna parte.  
«Alberto è in farmacia.» disse «È andato a prendere l’antibiotico. Hai un po' di febbre.»  
Aureliano si rese conto solo allora di avere qualcosa di fresco sulla fronte, alzò la mano sinistra e se la tocco. Era un asciugamano bagnato in acqua fredda.  
L’unica cosa che gli restò fu quella di guardare Teo, studiarlo, studiarlo davvero e sotto quegli occhi azzurri che lo scrutavano Teo si mosse sulla sedia, a disagio.  
«Lo sai chi è Alberto, vero?» disse, calcando sul suo nome. Teo non lo chiamava Spadino, come faceva lui, lo chiamava con il suo nome. Aureliano non aveva quel privilegio. Era anche certo di non meritarselo.  
Teo annuì, lentamente «Sì. M’ha detto tutto.»  
Aureliano provò a tirarsi un po' più su, nel letto, ma appena provò a muovere il braccio destro venne percorso da una scossa elettrica.  
«Ti aiuto.» disse Teo, alzandosi velocemente e andando verso di lui.  
«Ce la faccio» disse Aureliano, ma non era assolutamente vero, quindi quando Teo, ignorandolo, lo prese dal braccio sano e lo aiutò a tirarsi su, non fece storie.  
Aureliano fissò nuovamente i suoi occhi glaciali su quel ragazzino. «Dovresti scappà a gambe levate, da Spadino.» gli disse «Quelli come noi… non vanno bene. Te posso assicurà che finirai male. Finiscono tutti male.»  
Teo recepì quelle parole come una secchiata d’acqua gelata. Si trovò senza parole.  
«Lo so che ha una moglie.» disse Teo, guardandolo dall’alto della sua altezza. «Ma non cambia quello che c’è tra di noi.»  
Aureliano rise amaramente. «È un’illusione.» disse «Lo so che pensi che durerà, lo so che pensi che po esse ’na storia normale. Lo pensavo pure io, quando è toccato a me. Ma non lo è. E sarai tu a finire male, non lui.»  
La loro conversazione venne interrotta da un rumore proveniente dalla porta d’ingresso. Dopo un attimo entrò Spadino.  
«Oh, sei sveglio.» constatò. «Ho preso l’antibiotico.»  
Ci mise qualche secondo a leggere la stanza e a riconoscere della tensione. Aureliano era nel letto e Teo troneggiava su di lui, in piedi. Teo sembrava pallido.  
«Tutto bene?» chiese, rivolto al ragazzo.  
«Sì. Stavamo solo chiacchierando.» rispose Aureliano, al posto suo, e fu abbastanza per ridurre Teo al silenzio.  
Spadino sembrò dubbioso e alternò lo sguardo tra i due ragazzi. Poi annuì.  
«Ha ancora la febbre?» chiese poi. Teo annuì. «Credo di sì.»  
«Okay. Preparo qualcosa da mangiare.» disse, lasciando la busta della farmacia sul letto e togliendosi la giacca. Poi si rivolse a Teo. «Tu torna a studiare. L’esame è vicino.»  
Aureliano si trovò a sgranare gli occhi, sorpreso dalle parole che erano appena uscite dalla bocca di Spadino. Ma anche dal tono, con cui l’aveva detto, e dal sorriso che aveva rivolto al ragazzo.  
Forse non era solo una la persona che sarebbe uscita a pezzi da quella storia. Forse erano in due.

Nel pomeriggio Aureliano si sentiva meglio e utilizzò il telefono di Spadino per comunicare che era stato ferito, che si stava ricucendo in un posto sicuro e sarebbe tornato presto.  
Ripensò a Romoletto ed ebbe un crampo allo stomaco. Il dolore fisico gli rendeva più facile gestire quello che era successo.  
Spadino gli aveva cucinato un brodo da ammalato, gli aveva dato l’antibiotico e pulito la ferita con un’attenzione maniacale. La vista e la mente si schiariva sempre di più.  
Teo aveva abbandonato i suoi libri ed era sparito in bagno, uscendone una ventina di minuti dopo, lavato e vestito. Andò verso Spadino, seduto al tavolo della cucina a fumare e si sporse verso di lui per dargli un bacio sulla guancia, poi un altro sulle labbra. Aureliano distolse lo sguardo.  
«Io vado a lavoro.» disse poi. «Ci vediamo dopo?» Spadino annuì.  
Prese la giacca dall’ingresso, ma prima di andare via si voltò verso di lui. «A più tardi.»  
«A più tardi.» rispose Aureliano, guardandolo.

Quando il ragazzo lasciò l’appartamento Aureliano si sentì immediatamente gli occhi di Spadino addosso.  
«Che?» chiese.  
«Che era quello sguardo?» chiese a sua volta Spadino, con gli occhi ridotti a fessure.  
«Quale sguardo?»  
«È successo qualcosa mentre ero via?»  
Aureliano distolse lo sguardo e si mise comodo nel letto. «Non fa il paranoico. Non j’ho fatto niente al ragazzo tuo.»  
Spadino si alzò, innervosito. «Che j’hai detto Aurelià? Te giuro su dio che se hai portato le tue stronzate omofobe dentro casa sua dopo che t’ha lasciato dormì nel suo letto…»  
Aureliano lo fulminò con un’occhiata «J’ho detto che te deve lascià e scappare a gambe levate, se non vuole finì come Isabelle.»  
Spadino rimase senza parole.  
«E faresti bene pure tu a mannallo via, invece de coinvolgerlo in questa merda.»  
Spadino si passò una mano tra i capelli, ormai liberi da ogni tipo di controllo del gel.  
«Io sto facendo de tutto pe proteggelo.» rispose, finalmente, questa volta con meno sicurezza.  
«Pure io lo pensavo. Pure io pensavo che portandomela a casa l’avrei protetta. E guarda com’è annata a finì.» rispose Aureliano. Provò a tirarsi su, ma fu riportato a terra dal troppo dolore.  
Spadino si alzò di scatto, rispondendo al suo gemito di dolore, e prese il pacco di tachipirina.  
Prese anche un bicchiere d’acqua e glielo portò. Aureliano prese la pasticca senza dire una parola, poi Spadino lo prese da sotto il braccio e lo tirò su.  
Poi si sedette accanto a lui sul letto. Non parlò, rimase solo lì con la testa bassa.  
«Non lo dico pe esse stronzo, Spadì.» disse Aureliano, la voce ora più morbida. «Lo dico pe te.»  
Si interruppe un attimo, Spadino sentì i suoi occhi su di lui. Lo guardò e, di conseguenza, Aureliano distolse lo sguardo.  
«Non vojo che finisci come me.» si schiarì la gola «Lo so che me comporto de merda co te, ma te vojo bene.»  
Spadino si sentì un groppo in gola. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di sentir uscire quelle parole dalla bocca di Aureliano, ma eccole lì e ora non sapeva cosa rispondere.  
Perché avrebbe voluto combattere ancora, dire che Teo era al sicuro, che lui l’avrebbe protetto, che sarebbero stati bene ma… sapeva che non era vero.  
Mai nulla era stato “sotto controllo” nella sua vita. Non aveva mai avuto un bel niente sotto controllo.  
Aveva imparato semplicemente ad andare a braccio, ad improvvisare, ma stava improvvisando con la vita di qualcun altro.  
«Vojo avè qualcosa de normale.» disse, sottovoce.   
Aureliano lo guardò e annuì. «Lo so. Ma tu non sei normale. Noi non semo normali.»  
«Lui invece…» continuò Aureliano. «Sta a preparà n’esame pe l’università.» disse.  
Spadino abbassò la testa, così tanto che il mento toccò quasi il petto. Si sentiva come se ogni tipo di energia avesse lasciato il suo corpo e non era rimasto più nulla di lui.  
Improvvisamente si sentì toccare. Aureliano aveva appoggiato una mano alla base della sua schiena.  
«Non riesco a sta sveglio.» disse Aureliano, con la voce rallentata.  
«Allora dormi.» rispose Spadino.  
«Me dispiace.» disse soltanto, poi chiuse gli occhi.

Si svegliò a causa di qualcuno che scuoteva la sua gamba destra. Aprì piano gli occhi, batté le palpebre per schiarirsi la vista.   
«Aurelià, svejate.» era la voce di Spadino che, calma e leggera, cercava di svegliarlo.  
«Che succede?» chiese lui, con la voce impastata.  
«Dobbiamo andare via.»   
Aprì gli occhi e finalmente lo vide. Era chinato su di lui. Dietro Spadino c’era Teo, in piedi con le braccia incrociate e uno sguardo preoccupato.  
«Potete rimanè, Albè. Non è ancora abbastanza in forze.» disse il ragazzo.  
«No.» rispose categorico Spadino «Dobbiamo andare.»  
«E dove lo porti?» chiese ancora Teo.  
«A casa sua. Ci sarà chi se prende cura de lui.»  
«Ma sei sicuro?»  
«Teo, statte zitto.»  
Aureliano vide Teo portare indietro il busto, come se fosse stato appena colpito, e sul suo viso si dipinse un’espressione tra il sorpreso e l’oltraggiato. Evidentemente era la prima volta che Spadino gli diceva una cosa del genere. E in realtà anche Aureliano poteva vedere un cambiamento nel suo comportamento.  
«Fai come te pare.» disse infine il ragazzo, dopo essersi preso qualche istante per decidere la sua reazione. Alzò una mano per sottolineare il concetto e si allontanò, andando a sedersi sulla sua sedia in vimini e raccogliendo un quaderno di appunti da terra.  
«Spadì.» disse a quel punto Aureliano, mentre il ragazzo lo aiutava e lo forzava ad alzarsi.  
«Te riporto a casa.» rispose, brusco, e riuscì così a zittire anche Aureliano.  
Con la spalla in quelle condizioni Aureliano non riusciva neanche ad allacciarsi le scarpe, quindi fu costretto a lasciarsi aiutare. Poi Spadino prese una t-shirt e iniziò a sistemarla in modo da potergliela infilare dalla testa. La t-shirt non era sua e non poteva essere di Spadino, perché gli andava troppo bene. Doveva essere di Teo. Era forse un po' troppo lunga, il che confermò la sua idea.  
Teo non stava davvero leggendo, Aureliano lo poteva vedere chiaramente. Ogni tanto lanciava uno sguardo a Spadino e ignorava completamente Aureliano, che aveva così la possibilità di osservarlo tranquillamente.  
Alternava lo sguardo tra il quaderno e il suo amante, mentre sbatteva nervosamente un piede a terra.  
Stava rimuginando, era evidente, aveva capito che c’era qualcosa che non andava, così come l’aveva capito Aureliano. Solo che Aureliano sapeva perfettamente che la colpa di quel comportamento era solo la sua.  
Spadino aiutò Aureliano anche ad infilarsi i jeans e poi fu pronto.  
Infilò tutti i medicinali, garze, disinfettanti in una busta. Poi in un’altra infilò la maglia di Aureliano, ora ridotta ad un cumulo di stracci insanguinati. Appoggiò le buste sull’avambraccio e aiutò Aureliano ad alzarsi.  
«Avanti.» disse, mentre lo tirava su. Aureliano gracchiò per una fitta.  
«Lo accompagno giù in macchina e torno su, okay?» chiese poi, rivolgendosi a Teo, che si limitò a guardarlo, senza dire nulla o fare alcun gesto.  
Aureliano si sentiva terribilmente a disagio. Era come quando si è bambini e si sente della tensione tra i genitori. Beh, lui non ne sapeva niente di genitori e figli, ma ne sapeva parecchio di tensione.  
«Grazie, allora.» disse, di fretta, rivolto a Teo quando si rese conto che Spadino lo stava portando velocemente verso la porta d’uscita.   
Teo questa volta abbozzò un sorriso, non molto sentito, e alzò la mano con le dita piene di anelli, in saluto.  
«Buona fortuna.» disse, poi.  
«Andiamo.» non tardò l’aggiunta di Spadino, che aprì la porta con uno scatto secco e imboccò le scale.  
Aureliano non disse una parola, mentre scendevano le scale. Non aveva domande da fare. Si sentiva peggio ogni secondo che passava, ad ogni passo, ad ogni scalino.  
Guardò di sottecchi Spadino, che scendeva accanto a lui, e lo trovò terribilmente serio e teso come una corda di violino.  
Uscirono all’aria fresca della sera e Spadino lo teneva ancora da sotto il braccio sano.   
«Riesco a camminare, Spadì.» gli disse, muovendo il braccio per potersi liberare.  
«Okay.» disse sbrigativo l’altro, e gli porse le chiavi della sua macchina, parcheggiata qualche metro più in là lungo la strada. «Allora aspettami in macchina. Ce metto n’attimo.»  
«Aspetta.» disse allora Aureliano, fermandolo. Spadino si voltò, in attesa.  
«Ascolta… forse ho parlato a sproposito ieri. Sai, il dolore, le medicine… nun ce stavo granché con la testa.» disse, in un estremo tentativo di salvare il salvabile. Perché Spadino gli dava così tanto retta? Non sapeva che lui era solo uno stupido, frustrato, astioso e risentito fallito?  
«Prenditela con calma, no? Nun ce bisogno de decide stasera.» concluse.  
Spadino lo guardò, la sua espressione era sempre tesa, ma ora sembrava in agonia. Gli fece male il petto.  
Spadino scosse la testa «Hai ragione, invece.» disse, sottovoce. «Devo farlo finché ho il coraggio.»   
Gli indicò la macchina «Aspettami in macchina.» ripeté, poi tornò nell’edificio.  
Aureliano lo guardò sparire e sospirò pesantemente, passandosi una mano sul viso poi, stringendosi la spalla ferita iniziò a camminare verso la macchina di Spadino.  
L’aprì e si sedette al posto del passeggero, in attesa, che non fu lungo. Nel giro di dieci minuti Spadino fu di ritorno, correndo fuori dall’edificio, dando così l’impressione che avesse corso per tutte le scale.  
Coprì con pochi passi veloci la strada che li separava ed entrò in macchina di corsa, mettendo in moto con le chiavi che Aureliano aveva già inserito nel quadro.  
Spadino era evidentemente sconvolto.  
«Che è successo?» gli chiese Aureliano, ma non ebbe risposta.  
Spadino partì accelerando eccessivamente, tanto che la macchina fece un rombo troppo forte, e prese a guidare.  
«Spadì!» lo richiamò Aureliano, controllando la strada. Spadino non era lucido, era suo compito ora rendersi conto di quello che gli succedeva intorno.  
Spadino non rispose, ma teneva le dita strette intorno al volante. Pensava ad altro, effettivamente, ma controllò attentamente che la strada fosse libera, prima di immettersi nel leggero traffico serale.  
Concentrarsi sulla guida, gli dava la possibilità di riprendere un piccolo controllo sulla sua vita.  
Vita che non veniva controllata da lui da molto tempo.  
Aureliano rimase in silenzio, limitandosi a guardarlo e a sentirsi responsabile per ogni piccola cosa che Spadino provava e che si rifiutava di condividere con lui.  
«Spadì, me dispiace.» disse, ed era sincero.  
«Ho fatto la cosa giusta.» rispose Spadino, ma non sembrava che stesse parlando con lui, sembrava parlare con se stesso. Aureliano lo sapeva e non rispose.  
Spadino si girò verso di lui per un attimo, come se si fosse appena svegliato.  
«Non finirà come Isabelle, ora.» gli disse, e fu un duro colpo per Aureliano. Gli mancò l’aria e non rispose, limitandosi a guardarlo, finché Spadino non tornò a guardare la strada.  
C’era disperazione e speranza nei suoi occhi e Aureliano si sentì malissimo. Eccolo, il senso di colpa che tornava. Non era stato in grado di uscirne. Aveva perso Isabelle, aveva causato la morte di Romoletto, strappandolo a suo figlio, e adesso aveva rovinato la vita di Spadino.  
«Rimani da me, stanotte. Ne possiamo parlà.» disse allora Aureliano.  
Spadino lo guardò e Aureliano sentì quegli occhi trapassarlo. Tornò a guardare la strada.  
«No. Devo tornare da mia moglie.»


	9. Like poison

Aureliano capì di avere un problema quando, a una settimana dalla morte di sua sorella, si rese conto della presenza costante di Spadino.  
Era imbarazzante rendersi conto di quanto si fosse abituato alla sua presenza, così tanto da darlo per scontato.  
Molto spesso arrivava all’ora di pranzo e, senza neanche dire niente a riguardo, iniziava a cucinare e a parlare del piano per far fuori il Samurai nel suo covo, il maneggio.  
A volte c’era anche Lele, quando riusciva a liberarsi dal suo lavoro ordinario, e li vedeva sul patio a parlare. In passato era stato lui il loro anello di congiunzione, adesso invece era lui quello che si sentiva lasciato fuori.   
Poi un giorno Lele gli aveva passato una mano sulla nuca, per salutarlo, e aveva detto: “Ci vediamo, Albè” e se n’era andato. Ci pensava spesso, e non sapeva perché.   
Ai suoi occhi, ormai, tutti erano solo delle ombre, dei fantasmi che percorrevano la sua casa, che entravano ed uscivano. Persone che conosceva da sempre erano diventati degli sconosciuti.   
Ma no, Spadino no. Spadino aveva guadagnato un’aurea tutta diversa quando si era seduto accanto a lui, sulla sabbia, senza dire una parola, solo a guardare il mare davanti a sé.  
Spadino si era insinuato di nuovo nella sua vita, approfittando di una ferita, di una serie di ferite, che attraversavano l’intero corpo di Aureliano. Ecco sì, si era infiltrato come un veleno in una piaga aperta ed era per quello che adesso si sentiva infetto.  
La sola presenza di Spadino in giro lo faceva sentire nervoso, infastidito, irritato. E quando non c’era passava il tempo a chiedersi dove cazzo si fosse cacciato.  
Avevano da fare, dovevano tirare giù il Samurai.  
“Oggi” avevano detto, tutti insieme, ma quell’oggi non era ancora arrivato e ogni secondo in cui il Samurai respirava ancora, era una pugnalata in più nel suo corpo, una ferita in più.   
Loro tre, contro il mondo. Ma lui si sentiva solo, solo come non riusciva a spiegarsi e si sentiva così disperato che avrebbe provato qualsiasi cosa per avere un contatto.  
Non sapeva quale fosse peggio, quella sensazione in fondo allo stomaco che gli faceva venire la nausea quando lo vedeva ridere con Lele – Lele che rideva ancor meno di lui –, o quel fastidio profondo che provava quando non aveva idea di dove fosse e non rispondeva al telefono.  
E nonostante avesse passato la giornata a chiedersi dove fosse, quando lo vide comparire sulla porta della sua villa ad Ostia il fastidio tornò, più forte del solito.  
«Ma non ce l’hai una famija?» fu la prima cosa che gli uscì dalla bocca, quando lo vide. I suoi occhi gelidi fissi su di lui.   
Spadino incassò il colpo, chiudendo la bocca già pronta al saluto, aggrottando poi le sopracciglia.  
«Cattivo umore?» gli chiese, rimanendo sulla porta, pronto ad andare via se Aureliano non avesse voluto vederlo. Ma Aureliano non rispose e gli girò le spalle, lasciando la porta aperta.  
«No, è che me chiedo perché stai sempre qua.» scoccò un ulteriore freccia. Non lo sapeva neanche perché si stesse comportando in quel modo. Era semplicemente infastidito.  
«Beh, se non me voi vedè basta che me lo dici, eh. Me ne vado prima de subito.» rispose Spadino, che aveva fatto un passo dentro casa, ma si era bloccato nuovamente alle parole di Aureliano.  
Aureliano si voltò di colpo, scoprendo un viso contratto e un’espressione incattivita.  
«Che pensi de ottenè venendo qua tutti i giorni, eh?» chiese, velenoso.  
Spadino si accigliò e scosse la testa, confuso quanto possibile e completamente senza parole.  
«Di che cazzo parli, Aurelià? Ma stai bene?» non poté fare a meno di chiedere.  
Aureliano sembrava normale. Non si era ancora tolto quel paio di pantaloni grigi della tuta che lo accompagnavano da più di una settimana, e aveva delle terribili occhiaie, ma sembrava quanto possibile normale.  
«Sì che sto bene, è quello che te sto a cercà de dì!» esclamò, improvvisamente arrabbiato.   
«Non c’è più bisogno che vieni qua in continuazione, a chiacchierà, a dì cazzate, a…» si interruppe, incapace di andare avanti. «Dovemo ammazzà il Samurai.» disse, deciso.  
«Credi che non lo sappia?» chiese Spadino, serio «Credi che io stia co le mani in mano mentre tu stai qua dentro a piangete addosso?» il suo tono si era fatto avvelenato.  
Aureliano lo guardò, fermo nel corridoio, con il suo solito sguardo duro e fisso.  
«Ero venuto a chiedete dei ferri. Me servono e a casa nun m’è più facile recuperarli.» disse poi, rimanendo sulla porta, avendo ormai perso ogni volontà di fare conversazione con quell’idiota.  
Aureliano distolse lo sguardo, tirando su col naso. «Nun c’ho un cazzo. Ma so dove trovarli.» rispose.  
«Beh, allora fallo.» ordinò Spadino, poi lo guardò «Se sentimo dopo.» disse e un secondo dopo era fuori di casa.  
Aureliano si sentì svuotato, ma almeno aveva un compito.

  
Quando tornò a casa, quella notte, dopo il casino sfuggito di mano al centro profughi di Ostia, Aureliano aveva ancora l’odore di fumo e alcool sotto il naso. Si tolse la giacca, lanciandola sul divano, e si spogliò man mano che si avvicinava al bagno.  
Mentre acqua calda gli riscaldava il corpo e lo puliva, si ritrovò a ripercorrere la serata.  
Nadia doveva ancora essere all’albergo degli Adami, probabilmente addormentata e al sicuro.  
Spadino e Lele erano andati via insieme e non aveva neanche avuto la possibilità di scambiare con loro una parola.   
Spadino si era comportato in modo assolutamente avventato e spericolato. Era entrato solo e senza armi – fatta eccezione per la sua fidata lama – nel maneggio del Samurai per farlo fuori.  
Per le stronzate di quegli idioti dei cugini di Nadia aveva fatto tardi, non si era presentato all’appuntamento con Spadino e lui ci sarebbe potuto rimanere secco. Tutto per colpa sua.  
Strinse forte gli occhi sotto l’acqua calda, al solo pensiero che se tutto fosse andato in modo leggermente diverso, avrebbe potuto perdere anche Spadino.  
E non si toglieva dalla testa che Spadino si fosse comportato in quel modo imprudente per quello che gli aveva detto quel pomeriggio, per avergli messo fretta riguardo la morte di Samurai.

  
Il giorno dopo decise di chiamarlo e Spadino ci mise molto a rispondere al telefono. Talmente tanto che Aureliano pensò che non avrebbe risposto, ma poi lo fece.  
«Oh Aurelià.»   
«Oh, passi da me oggi?» gli chiese e la domanda venne seguita un lungo silenzio, poi Spadino parlò.  
«T’è passata?» gli chiese.  
«Diciamo de sì.» rispose Aureliano. «Poi t’ho promesso dei ferri.»  
Ci fu un altro lungo silenzio.   
«Va bene.» disse infine Spadino. «Passo nel pomeriggio.» e mise giù.

Aureliano passò il resto del pomeriggio sul divano, a guardare i Tg che, uno dopo l’altro, raccontavano con parole diverse e con punti di vista diversi gli avvenimenti a cui aveva partecipato attivamente la sera precedente.  
Le conseguenze dell’attacco al centro profughi e le notizie sulle condizioni di chi era finito in ospedale, occuparono tutta la cronaca del giorno. Ad alcuni era evidente che i colpevoli fossero militanti dell’estrema destra, qualcuno lo disse anche chiaramente, altri, invece, si mantennero nella zona grigia, condannando le azioni ma giustificandole tirando in ballo le condizioni già precarie dei cittadini di Ostia.  
Anche se ormai sapeva quello che c’era dietro, non poteva dire di capirlo completamente e questo lo mandava ai pazzi. Non sarebbero mai stati in grado di tirare giù il Samurai se non avessero iniziato a pensare come lui, a capire i suoi movimenti, le sue azioni. A capire il grande piano.  
Ma ci sarebbero arrivati, lo sapeva. Loro tre ce l’avrebbero fatta.  
Spense la televisione quando sentì il campanello suonare e si alzò per andare ad aprire.  
Spadino entrò in casa salutandolo sommariamente, e lo attese nel corridoio, con le mani nelle tasche.  
«Allora?» chiese.  
«Allora?» gli fece eco Aureliano, guardandolo. Era evidente il suo estremo tentativo di rimanere freddo con lui.  
«Le armi.» chiarì.  
«Sono di là.» disse, indicando il corridoio che portava alle stanze.  
«Ma prima te volevo parlà de ’na cosa.» gli disse e Spadino si fermò, guardandolo.  
«Parla, allora.» lo invitò.  
Aureliano si allontanò, sapendo che Spadino lo avrebbe seguito, per evitare di parlare in corridoio.   
Tornò in soggiorno e si appoggiò all’isola della cucina.  
«Nun m’è piaciuto ieri.» disse, sinceramente «Non avresti dovuto entrare nel maneggio. Lo sai.»   
Spadino infilò le mani nelle tasche e lo guardò, mentre un’espressione infastidita si dipingeva sul suo viso.  
«Me la so cavà da solo, Aurelià. Anche se avè qualche arma m’avrebbe potuto fa comodo.» disse, lanciando una frecciatina finale.  
«Lo so, me dispiace, ho avuto dei…» provò a scusarsi Aureliano, ma Spadino non glielo permise, interrompendolo.  
«Qualcuno deve farle le cose, Aurelià, mentre tu stai qua a piangerti addosso, incazzarti co la gente che cerca de statte accanto e urlare ordini come se lavorassimo tutti pe te.»   
Aureliano si zittì e Alberto continuò.  
«Quindi smettila de nascondete dietro le cazzate e tira fuori quello che c’hai in fondo alla gola.» disse sprezzante «Me tratti de merda, nun me rispetti. Non importa quello che faccio pe te, non sarà mai abbastanza, non è vero?»  
«E a me va bene, eh. Nun c’ho bisogno del tuo rispetto, nun c’ho bisogno della tua approvazione. Ma se dovemo lavorà insieme… sta storia deve finì.»   
Reggeva le parole che gli stavano uscendo dalla bocca con tutto il suo corpo. La schiena era dritta, l’espressione seria, il viso contratto, gli occhi fissi su di lui, senza esitazione.  
Era così forte, Spadino. Aureliano lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo. Non era più il ragazzino che si era trovato tra i piedi un anno prima, ora era un uomo.  
«De che stai a parlà?» gli chiese allora Aureliano, distogliendo lo sguardo, perché lui, in fondo, non era forte come Spadino.  
«Dio, Aurelià, lo sai. Lo sai benissimo. Ce l’hai co me per quello che ho fatto l’estate scorsa.»   
Spadino non vacillò e questo stupì persino se stesso. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe riuscito ad abbattere il muro di silenzio e indifferenza e parlare, finalmente, dell’elefante nella stanza.  
Aureliano, a quelle parole, gli diede le spalle. «Non c’entra un cazzo.» borbottò.  
«Ah no?» chiese Spadino, sarcastico.  
«No!» esclamò Aureliano, a voce più alta, tornando a fronteggiarlo. «No, perché è come se non fosse mai successo!»  
«Te presenti qui, non dici un cazzo e… pensavo che saresti tornato, dopo Isabelle e invece…»  
«Come potevo sapere che avresti voluto anche solo posare gli occhi su de me, dopo quello che era successo?» esclamò Spadino, interrompendolo bruscamente, mentre perdeva la sua calma.  
«Dopo quello che m’hai detto! Perché sarei dovuto tornà?»   
«Pensi solo a te stesso Aurelià, solo ai tuoi problemi, alle tue perdite, non te ne frega un cazzo de me o de Lele o de nessun altro.»  
Sentirlo anche solo nominare Lele lo mandò fuori di testa. C’erano così tante cose che voleva dirgli, ma semplicemente non ci riusciva. Avrebbe voluto saper parlare come lui, ma non era mai stato bravo con le parole. Gli uscì un grugnito dalla gola, come se tutte le parole che avrebbe voluto dire si fossero raggruppate, incastrate e fuse tra di loro.  
«Sì, tu e il tuo Lele.» tirò fuori, velenoso «Te sei dimenticato quando te teneva la pistola puntata alla tempia? Le mie parole so impresse sulla pietra, ma quello che t’ha fatto lui è volato via col vento, eh?»  
Si sentiva un ragazzino, un immaturo, anche solo per aver detto quella frase.  
Spadino scosse la testa, incredulo.   
Voleva che quella conversazione finisse. Voleva che tornassero a concentrarsi sul lavoro, sul tirare giù il Samurai, sul cercare di capire che diavolo centrasse Cinaglia in tutta quella storia.   
Sapeva che c’era tanto che non sapevano e che dovevano scoprire per avere anche solo una chance di batterlo, e invece era lì ancora a struggersi e a sbattere la testa contro il muro per quell’uomo.  
«È storia vecchia» disse, infine «Tutto quanto, Aurelià. Devo andà avanti, capisci?» chiese. Sembrava sofferente. «Me lo poi permette?»  
Aureliano lo guardò, le narici che si apriva, gli occhi che fiammeggiavano.  
«Va bene. Fa come te pare. Butta tutto sotto er tappeto, se te fa sta meglio.» disse.  
Spadino dovette fare un profondo respiro, per calmare, per non rispondere d’istinto e riattivare la discussione.  
«Dobbiamo risolve la questione de quel cazzo de politico, Aurelià.»  
Aureliano lo guardò e annuì lentamente.  
«Andiamo. Lele c’aspetta. Non c’emo più tempo da perde.»

  
Quando Cinaglia lasciò l’hotel Aureliano si sentiva su di giri. Erano mesi che non si sentiva così, come se ogni fibra del suo corpo fosse attraversata da corrente elettrica.  
Sorrise a Spadino, che lo guardava con uno sguardo soddisfatto e il suo solito sorrisino a labbra chiuse.   
Andando verso Sara, Lele gli passò accanto a gli lasciò due pacche sulla spalla.   
«Bravo, Aurelià.» disse, serio in volto, come se stesse parlando con suo figlio, che aveva appena preso un voto alto ad un compito in classe.   
Salutò Spadino prendendolo per la nuca e appoggiando la fronte alla sua per una frazione di secondo. «Daje, Albè.» disse, così piano che Aureliano lo sentì appena. Spadino aveva sorriso e gli aveva afferrato le spalle con entrambe le mani, scuotendolo un po'.  
Aureliano perse il sorriso, vedendo quella scena.  
Poi Lele raggiunse Sara, in silenzio e composta, con già la sua borsa appoggiata all’avambraccio e pronta ad andare. «T’accompagno a casa.» le disse e poi, con un ultimo saluto con la mano, uscirono anche loro dall’hotel.  
Spadino notò subito lo sguardo grave di Aureliano quando si girò a guardarlo, convinto com’era di trovarlo ancora con il suo raro sorriso.  
«Che?» gli chiese.  
Aureliano scrollò le spalle «Niente.»  
«Ma sei contento?» chiese allora Spadino, sbattendo a tempo le mani sul bancone, come un tamburo. Era ancora pieno di adrenalina, per la giornata che aveva trascorso.  
«Beh, non emo fatto niente ancora.» disse, mentre si sgranchiva la schiena, buttando via quella tensione.  
Spadino lo guardò sorpreso «Ma che cazzo dici? Emo fatto dieci passi avanti in un giorno solo.»  
Con il suo passo molleggiato percorse tutto il bancone, fino a trovarsi davanti ad Aureliano, poi si sporse in avanti, poggiando gli avambracci sul piano. «Se festeggiano i successi, Aurelià.»  
Improvvisamente si sentì perforato dai suoi occhi azzurri e venne ridotto al silenzio, intrappolato.  
«Te piace Lele?»   
Quella domanda rotolò fuori dalla lingua di Aureliano prima che potesse fare alcun che per impedirlo. Lo aveva pensato e lo aveva detto, tutto qui. Non si era preoccupato delle conseguenze, non si era preoccupato neanche di che reazione avrebbe potuto avere ad una eventuale risposta positiva.  
Spadino boccheggiò, sinceramente sorpreso dalla domanda e dal tempismo completamente sballato.  
«Ma che cazzo dici?» fu l’unica cosa che gli uscì, sincera.  
«T’ho fatto ’na domanda.»  
Ora era in ballo e doveva ballare.  
Spadino si raddrizzò, allontanandosi dal bancone. «No, Aurelià. Nun me piacciono tutti i ragazzi che me circondano.» disse, sprezzante. Qualcosa nel suo petto si era incrinato.  
«Non è quello che volevo dì.» disse Aureliano, senza staccare gli occhi da lui, sembrava quasi che non battesse neanche le palpebre. I suoi occhi, così delicati, si arrossarono leggermente.  
«E allora che cosa volevi dì?» rimase in attesa di una risposta e ogni secondo la sua frustrazione aumentava. Avrebbe tanto voluto avere qualche strumento per vedergli dentro la mente, per leggere quello che pensava, per vedersi come lui lo vedeva, ma aveva paura di quello che avrebbe trovato.  
«Che lui ci è utile, ma è pur sempre una guardia e dovemo sta attenti. Non se potemo fa distrà dai sentimenti.» disse, distogliendo finalmente lo sguardo. Ma questo non faceva altro che sottolineare quanto no, non era quello che voleva dire. Non davvero.  
Spadino si sfregò gli occhi con i palmi delle mani e, appoggiando i gomiti sul bancone, rimase così per qualche secondo. Un grugnito di frustrazione gli uscì dalla gola.  
Poi, improvvisamente, alzò la testa e si mise su il sorriso più sarcastico e cattivo che poteva.  
«Nun sarai mica geloso, eh, Aurelià?»  
Se quello era l’unico modo per farlo uscire allo scoperto, per fargli dire qualsiasi cosa gli stesse nascondendo, l’avrebbe fatto. Probabilmente si sarebbe preso anche un bel cazzotto in faccia, nel processo, ma andava bene così.  
Aureliano tirò su col naso, sdegnato, e lo guardò torvo e nervoso. «Nun dì cazzate.» disse, ma era chiaramente un avvertimento, lo sentiva nel suo tono di voce.  
«Ma sì. Così se spiega tutto.» continuò Spadino «Tu che sbrocchi, che te incazzi appena nomino Lele, o metti su quella faccia da cazzo che te ritrovi quando lui me tocca.» si interruppe, per sorridere in modo malizioso.   
Aureliano fece letteralmente un passo indietro, distogliendo lo sguardo e passandosi una mano sulla barba.  
«Smettila.» disse, questa volta con voce più bassa e meno decisa.  
Ma Spadino continuò. «Ora,» disse «c’è da capire se sei geloso perché non sei più tu il mio unico amichetto, oppure c’è qualcos’altro sotto. Mmm…» disse, mettendosi un dito sul mento, ironico e perfidamente sarcastico. «Fammi pensare…»   
«È solo colpa tua!» sbottò a quel punto Aureliano, incapace di rimanere ancora in silenzio, in quella situazione che gli stava causando un’ansia paralizzante.  
«Tu…» disse, indicandosi la tempia con il dito indice dritto «Me sei entrato nella testa. Te sei infiltrato come un cazzo de veleno e io non ce sto a capì più un cazzo.»  
Spadino aveva perso ogni sorriso, ogni atteggiamento sarcastico o ironico e adesso lo guardava con lo sguardo più ferito che Aureliano avesse mai visto. Abbassò la testa.  
«È questo che so?» chiese, con un filo di voce «Un veleno?»  
Aureliano sentì un vuoto in fondo allo stomaco e dovette respirare con la bocca aperta, per riprendere fiato.  
«Non…» si interruppe. Cos’è che voleva dire? Che ancora una volta non era quello che voleva dire? Chi ci credeva più?   
Buttò giù la saliva e si riavvicinò al bancone. Allungò una mano e la chiuse intorno al polso di Spadino, ma il ragazzo sgusciò via. «No.» disse. Sembrava profondamente angosciato.  
«Aiutame, Spadì.» Aureliano lo era altrettanto.  
Spadino alzò lo sguardo, finalmente, e lo guardò. Tirò su col naso.  
«Non posso.» rispose, a fatica.  
«Non posso.» ripeté, ora più sicuro di sé, con la schiena più dritta.  
Si sistemò la giacca a vento, mentre drizzava il suo intero corpo.  
«Non te posso aiutà, Aurelià. Ma me troverai qua, quando avrai capito quello che voi. Lo sai, ce sarò sempre.» gli fece un cenno con la testa e si avviò all’uscita.  
Aureliano guardò la sua schiena, mentre sprofondava nella disperazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo! 9/10


	10. Ajo, ojo e peperoncino

Alberto era sparito dai radar.  
Non rispondeva ai messaggi, non accettava telefonate, ad un certo punto aveva spento il telefono.  
Aureliano, nella sala lounge del suo hotel, era irrequieto. Era sicuro che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.   
Ripercorse con la mente gli ultimi giorni, cercando di capire se c’era qualcosa che Spadino non gli aveva detto o se c’era qualcosa che lui aveva fatto per meritarsi il trattamento del silenzio.  
Ma non aveva fatto nulla di male. Non credeva almeno.  
Aveva detto qualcosa di offensivo, la sera prima, a cena, quando avevano mangiato insieme?  
Si era comportato male, a letto? Era stato troppo brusco, forse?  
Ma Alberto era tranquillo, ne era sicuro. Allora perché non rispondeva?  
Non si spogliò, quella sera, ma si appoggiò sul divano e tenne il telefonino pronto e carico appoggiato sullo stomaco.  
Quando sentì che stava per addormentarsi, scrisse un ultimo messaggio.  
“Va tutto bene? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Sei nei guai? Chiamami”.  
Ora sì che si sentiva patetico. 

Un rumore lo svegliò in piena notte. Nel sonno leggero sentì chiaramente la porta aprirsi, un rumore di passi e poi le mani di qualcuno addosso.  
«Aurelià, Aurelià, svegliati!» diceva una voce, la voce di Alberto.  
«Oh. Che cazzo di fine hai fatto?» chiese Aureliano, sbattendo le palpebre per schiarirsi la vista e uscire fuori dal dormiveglia.  
Riuscì a mettere a fuoco il viso di Alberto sopra di lui. I capelli erano giù, senza il sostegno del gel, il suo viso era scavato e le occhiaie erano scure, ma aveva un’espressione esaltata. Sembrava pieno di adrenalina, e per questo continuava a scuoterlo, con gli occhi spalancati.  
«Albé, smettila. Che cazzo succede?»  
«Devi venire con me.» disse, concitato, scuotendolo ancora «Devi venire con me. Dai, veloce.»  
Lo tirava da sotto un braccio e Aureliano non poté fare a meno di alzarsi.  
«Albé, sei fatto?» gli chiese ad un certo punto, mentre Alberto lo trascinava fuori dal lounge e verso la lobby.  
«Nono. C’ho un po' d’adrenalina in circolo. Devo farti vedere ’na cosa.» si girò e gli sorrise. Aureliano pensò che non l’aveva mai visto sorridere in quel modo. Sembrava felice, e sereno e sapeva che non poteva essere lui a fargli provare quelle cose. Con lui tutto era complicato e anche nei momenti migliori, non sarebbe mai riuscito a rendere Alberto così felice.  
Seguì Alberto fuori. Non che avesse scelta, visto che Alberto gli aveva afferrato forte la mano e se lo trascinava dietro.  
Si sedette dal lato del passeggero nella bassa e lussuosa macchina di Alberto e lui partì sgommando.  
«Devo preparà la pistola?» chiese Aureliano, tirandola fuori dal retro dei pantaloni.  
Alberto scoppiò a ridere, guardando la strada. «No, amore mio, non te servirà. Anzi, lasciala nel portaoggetti.»  
Aureliano esitò. Aveva sentito bene? Alberto non lo aveva mai chiamato in quel modo.  
Ma lui non sembrò neanche accorgersene, sorrideva e guardava la strada. Ad un certo punto spostò la mano dal cambio alla sua gamba, stringendo la sua coscia tra le dita.  
Non disse niente, lo fece e basta.  
«Me poi dì dove cazzo me stai a portà?»  
Alberto gli lanciò un’occhiata furba, con un sorriso a mezza bocca.  
«No, non ancora.»

Aureliano rimase a guardarlo di sottecchi per i successivi venti minuti, poi, finalmente, arrivarono a destinazione. Alberto entrò nel parcheggio di quella che sembrava una clinica privata, e parcheggiò la macchina nel primo posto libero.  
«Andiamo.» disse, uscendo dalla macchina, Aureliano lo seguì.  
«Un ospedale?» chiese.  
«Vieni.» lo incoraggiò ancora Alberto, facendogli segno con la mano.  
Entrarono nella clinica e vide Alberto ignorare completamente le domande della receptionist, che voleva registrare il loro ingresso. «Sìsì, statte zitta.» le disse Alberto, con noncuranza.  
Percorsero velocemente un lungo corridoio con le pareti giallo pallido e coperte di disegni di bambini.  
«Andiamo.» lo incoraggiò ancora mentre lui lo seguiva con un cagnolino, ma sempre più confuso. Alberto chiamò l’ascensore, che aprì le porte davanti a loro qualche secondo più tardi.  
Entrarono e Alberto spinse il pulsante del terzo piano.  
Non riusciva a stare fermo sul posto, si muoveva in continuazione e gli lanciava delle occhiate furbe, forse anche divertito dal vederlo così spaesato.  
«Tu non stai bene.» lo prese in giro Aureliano, senza poter fare a meno di sorridere, solo un po'.  
Alberto scoppiò a ridere, ma non disse niente. Le porte dell’ascensore di aprirono nuovamente e Alberto gli afferrò la mano. «Vieni.» disse, ancora.  
«Sìsì, te seguo. Calmati però.»  
Alberto non disse niente, ma lo trascinò lungo un altro corridoio fino a quando arrivarono davanti ad una porta. Era chiusa, ma Alberto suonò un campanello.  
«Chi è?» chiese una voce gracchiante, dal piccolo microfono.  
«Anacleti.» rispose.  
«Avanti.» la porta si aprì con un bip metallico.  
«Il tuo cognome apre porte, eh?» commentò Aureliano.  
«Vorrei ben vedere. Li ho pagati un rene.» rispose Alberto, aprendo con forza la porta ed entrando, senza dimenticarsi di tirarsi dietro Aureliano.  
«Che ci facciamo qui, Albè?» gli chiese, ma la risposta era ormai davanti a lui.  
Dopo pochi passi si trovarono di fronte ad una grande finestra, che affacciava su una decina di piccole culle e incubatrici, in cui dormivano altrettanti piccoli neonati.  
Aureliano guardò oltre il vetro, poi guardò Alberto. «È nato.» disse.  
Alberto sorrise e annuì.   
«È presto.» disse ancora Aureliano, mentre guardava uno ad uno quei bambini, come se si aspettasse di capire al volo chi fosse il figlio di Alberto.  
«Sì. È un po' prematuro. Ma sta bene. Lo hanno messo nell’incubatrice, ma sta bene.»  
Fu allora che Alberto indicò la seconda incubatrice sulla destra. «È lui.» disse.  
Aureliano lo guardò. Poteva vederlo, anche se aveva qualche ostacolo in più davanti, in confronto agli altri bambini. Aveva delle placche attaccate al piccolo petto bianco, e due tubi nel naso. Non sembrava stesse bene, ma lui che ne poteva sapere di bambini?  
«Sei sicuro che sia tutto a posto?» gli chiese.  
«Sì. Il parto è stato un po' problematico. Ce la siamo vista brutta, per qualche ora, ma hanno detto che adesso è fuori pericolo. Deve stare lì dentro pe qualche giorno.»   
Alberto non aveva distolto lo sguardo dal suo bambino neanche per un momento e sorrideva leggermente.  
Aureliano tornò a guardarlo. Aveva un cappellino blu che gli copriva la testa, e dei minuscoli piedini pallidi. Avrebbe tanto voluto vederlo meglio. Avrebbe tanto voluto prenderlo in braccio, e non sapeva neanche perché. Non era mai stato un tipo da bambini.  
Poi il suo sguardo cadde sulla targhetta attaccata nella parte frontale dell’incubatrice.  
“Gabriele Anacleti”, diceva.  
Si girò immediatamente verso Alberto e lo trovò a guardarlo. «Gabriele.» disse, sottovoce.  
Alberto ritirò le labbra e annuì «Pensi che lui lo odierebbe?» chiese.  
Aureliano, d’istinto, gli afferrò una mano e incrociò le dita con le sue.  
Sorrise. «No, ma penserebbe che sei matto.»  
«Un po' lo sono.»  
«Oh, io lo so. Lo sapeva pure lui.» lo prese in giro, ma gli strinse più forte la mano.  
«È bellissimo.» disse poi.  
«Assomiglia ad Angelica, grazie a dio.» rise Alberto.  
«Come sta lei?»  
«Meglio, sta riposando. È stata dura.»  
«Sei svenuto?»  
Alberto gli lanciò un’occhiata «No, non so svenuto.»  
«Cos’era? La seconda fica della tua vita?» rispose, ridendo.  
«Oh, vaffanculo.» rispose Alberto, ma poi si mise a ridere. Solo un attimo, prima di tornare a guardare suo figlio, in silenzio. Ancora con la mano stretta in quella di Aureliano.  
Fu lui a sciogliere quel nodo e infilò le mani nelle tasche.  
«Quindi… che succede, ora?» chiese, guardando davanti a sé, ma lanciando occhiate di sottecchi ad Alberto accanto a lui.  
«In che senso?» Alberto lo guardò.  
«Tra di noi.» rispose Aureliano, senza guardarlo.  
Alberto rimase in silenzio per un attimo, poi gli afferrò l’avambraccio e lo tirò verso di sé.  
«Non cambia niente, Aurelià.» disse, costringendolo a guardarlo. «Sapevamo che sarebbe arrivato. Ma non cambia niente. Io…»   
«Shh, statte zitto.» Aureliano lo interruppe.   
«No, me devi ascoltà.» riprovò Alberto, un accenno di disperazione nella sua voce. «Io ti amo. Lo sai.»  
Aureliano si ribellò fisicamente a quelle parole. Fece un paio di passi indietro, per uscire dal suo raggio, e gli diede le spalle. «Non sai quello che dici.» sussurrò. «Dovresti ’sta co la famija tua. Nun perde tempo co me e co le nostre cazzate.»  
Un attimo dopo si sentì addosso la mano di Alberto, che gli afferrò il polso e lo girò per costringerlo ad affrontarlo.  
«Non sono cazzate.» disse, con forza «Questa è la notte più bella della mia vita e la vojo passà co te e con lui.» disse, indicando il piccolo Gabriele, che dormiva sereno.  
«Lo so che tu non provi quello che provo io, ma non chiamalla “una cazzata” perché giuro su mi fijo che t’attacco al muro.»  
Aureliano non aveva idea di che cosa provasse. Non si era fermato a pensare, da quando era iniziata quella cosa con Alberto. Sapeva soltanto che lo aveva fatto entrare nella sua vita, che lo aveva avuto tutto per sé per qualche mese, e ora doveva dividerlo con chi aveva molti più diritti di lui e questo lo faceva star male.  
E non poteva mettersi in competizione con un bambino di poche ore.  
«Hai capito?» lo risvegliò Alberto, vedendo che non rispondeva. Continuava a guardare il piccolo Gabriele, che dormiva al di là del vetro.  
«Sì, ho capito.»  
Alberto lo guardò, cercando di capire se avesse davvero capito. Allungò una mano e gli poggiò il palmo sul lato del suo viso, sentendo affondare le dita nella sua barba ruvida.  
«Quando potrò portare fuori mio figlio, verrò da te e tu lo prenderai in braccio e ci giocherai. Ci dovrai prendere la mano, perché succederà spesso.» disse. Parole molto dolci ma dette con un tono minaccioso.  
«E Angelica?»  
«Le ho detto di me e di te.» disse, con una semplicità disarmante.  
«E…?» lo invitò ad elaborare Aureliano.  
«E niente. Sa come stanno le cose e mi occuperò di tutti, te lo giuro. Di lei, di te, e di lui…» si girò e guardò il piccolo, mentre qualche bambino iniziava a lamentarsi nella culla.  
«Sempre se lo vuoi, ovviamente.»  
Aureliano lo guardò, indeciso sul da farsi.  
Sapeva che quello era il momento adatto per fare un passo indietro e fare in modo che Alberto vivesse la vita che avrebbe dovuto vivere. Con sua moglie e suo figlio. Non con terzo incomodo.  
«Se non vuoi, non vuoi, Aurelià. Dimmelo e facciamola finita.»   
Alberto sembrava forte e sicuro di sé, ma lui poteva vedere chiaramente che stava crollando sotto quell’attesa.  
Aureliano distolse lo sguardo «Va bene.» buttò fuori «Portami a casa, adesso. Ho fame.»  
Alberto sorrise, un sorriso luminoso come quello che aveva prima, quando lo era andato a prendere a casa.  
Questa volta, però, era stato lui a farlo sorridere.  
«Ajo, ojo e peperoncino?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finisce qui questa collezione. Magari tra un po' ce ne sarà un'altra! :D spero vi sia piaciuta e grazie per tutti i commenti


End file.
